Le Maître de la Mort et la Fille de l'Ombre
by memepotter952504
Summary: Elle avait toujours appris une chose de Dimitri, quand elle hésitait, elle devait courir, vite et loin. Voilà ce qu'il fit, le coeur brisé après qu'il lui eut dit ces mots. Elle demanda à être mutée à une autre affectation afin de pouvoir continuer à travailler. Ce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était de trouver l'amour un chemin auprès de son bien étrange sauveur.
1. Amour Brisé

**Le Maître de la Mort et la Fille de l'Ombre **

**Chapitre 1 : Amour brisé**

Rose se leva brusquement, ses yeux regardant l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Elle était blessée. Ses mots se jouaient, se répétaient sans cesse dans son esprit.

_J'ai renoncé à toi. Les amours se fanent. C'est ce qui est arrivé au mien. _

Cela lui faisait tellement mal, à l'intérieur. Quelque chose venait de se briser en elle. Après toutes les choses qui leur étaient arrivées, après toutes les choses qu'elle avait faites, elle n'avait jamais considéré qu'il puisse vraiment ne plus vouloir d'elle. Il disait qu'il l'aimait. Il l'avait toujours dit. Et maintenant ...

Elle fixait le visage de Dimitri et vit pendant quelques instants son visage dur se changer pour montrer de la culpabilité avant de devenir impassible. Il venait de mettre son masque de gardien. Mais il n'ajouta rien. Alors elle fit ce qu'il lui avait toujours enseigné : courir. Elle courut hors de l'église et traversa le terrain de la Cour Royale. Elle croisa soudain le gymnase et la piste d'athlétisme et, ne voulant pas s'arrêter de courir, elle fit donc des tours de piste. Elle pleurait autant qu'elle courait, le coeur blessé, détruit, tel un vase que l'on jette au sol. Elle n'était plus que morceaux.

Au bout d'un moment, ses larmes se tarirent mais elle ne s'arrêta pas de courir. Ni de ressentir. Elle ne pouvait juste plus pleurer. Elle ne devait plus le montrer. Elle n'était pas faible. Elle était une gardienne. Elle devait être forte pour pouvoir accomplir son devoir. Alors qu'elle courrait toujours, elle se mit à réfléchir.

Elle ne pourrait jamais être une bonne gardienne ici. Pas avec Dimitri dans les parages à toujours lui remémorer ce qu'elle avait perdu. Cela ne l'aiderait pas, bien au contraire. Et il avait besoin de Lissa. Bien plus que Lissa n'avait besoin de Rose. Et Dimitri était un très bon gardien, il pourrait la protéger. Et elle, elle continuerait à absorber ses ténèbres. Mais de loin... C'était le mieux qu'elle pourrait faire pour sa meilleure amie.

Forte de sa décision, elle s'arrêta de courir et sortit son téléphone portable. Il n'y avait qu'un homme qui pourrait l'aider à faire tout cela rapidement et ce, sans que cela s'ébruite. Elle ne voulait pas de Lissa sur les bras tant que tout ne serait pas arrangé. Et encore, même après ... Non, elle ne lui dirait pas. Pas de vive voix. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Elle attendit deux tonalités avant d'entendre la voix de Zmey à travers l'appareil.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, Vieillard. »

Tout se passa très vite. Dans l'heure, elle s'arrangea pour avoir quelques jours à elle et prit l'avion pour rejoindre son père en Europe, en France plus précisément. Il l'accueillit bien gauchement dans sa chambre d'hôtel car la demande de sa fille était étrange. Il demanda bien vite ce qu'il se passait et il fut étonné de voir Rose si vite cracher le morceau. Il n'avait rien pu lui arracher la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, elle avait gardé son objectif de sauver Dimitri pour elle. Et là, elle s'ouvrait totalement et lui faisait une demande des plus curieuses. S'arranger auprès de la reine Tatiana pour qu'elle ait un poste n'importe où mais loin des Etats-Unis. Et quand il avait demandé pourquoi, elle ne lui avait répondu que par un regard douloureux. Cela lui avait suffi. Quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal. Et pas beaucoup de gens pouvaient blesser si facilement sa fille. Pas de l'intérieur en tout cas. Et si elle demandait à être transférée, c'est que cela pourrait l'affecter encore plus à l'avenir, jusqu'à mettre en danger sa carrière.

Pourtant, Rose n'avait pas dit un seul mot pour s'expliquer. Mais cela n'était pas utile. Abe était son père et pouvait comprendre beaucoup de choses, tant en tant que père qu'en tant que Zmey. Et il allait accéder à la demande de sa fille. Il lui avait aussi demandé si elle avait une préférence de travail.

« Tant que c'est loin de la Cour Royale, cela m'est égal. Assignée à un Moroi, prof dans une école, paperasse dans un bureau, je m'en fiche. Mais je veux être loin des Etats-Unis. »

Voilà tout ce qu'elle avait répondu. Ainsi, Abe prit contact avec la reine et trouva bien vite un arrangement avec elle. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, Rose n'aurait pas à refaire la route jusqu'à la Cour pour récupérer ses affaires. Elles lui seraient envoyée à sa nouvelle assignation. Un Moroi vivant en Angleterre, de la famille Ivashkov. La reine lui faisait une fleur et Rose n'avait pas intérêt à la décevoir.

La Fille de l'Ombre avait accepté sans sourciller. Elle ferait son travail. Elle choisit alors de rédiger sa lettre d'adieu à Lissa qu'elle enverrait depuis l'hôtel. Elle l'envoya et prit de nouveau l'avion mais pour l'Angleterre cette fois. Abe lui avait fourni un peu d'argent pour lui acheter quelques vêtements en attendant que toutes ses affaires arrivent.

xXxXxXx

Dimitri vint rendre visite à Vasilissa Dragomir. Trouvant la porte de son appartement entre-ouverte, il se mit en mode gardien, même s'il n'en avait plus le titre et entra rapidement dans l'intérieur pour venir en aide à sa bienfaitrice si cela était nécessaire. Il la retrouva assise dans son fauteuil, en état de choc, une lettre à la main.

« Princesse Vasilissa, tout va bien ? »

La Moroi ne répondit pas. Dimitri s'empara alors de la lettre pour savoir ce qui pourrait ainsi perturber la jeune femme. C'était une lettre de Rose. Il la parcourut rapidement des yeux mais à la vue de certains mots, il dut reprendre sa lecture depuis le début afin de bien comprendre.

_Lissa, _

_Pardonne-moi mais je n'ai pas le choix. Avec tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous deux, je ne pourrais probablement jamais devenir ta gardienne. Et je sais qu'il a encore besoin de toi. Je ne peux pas lui demander de partir par égoïsme. Et lui auprès de toi, je ne pourrais jamais faire mon travail correctement. Il y aura toujours ces sentiments, cette douleur, qui m'empêchera d'accomplir mon devoir. Je préfère partir loin afin de faire ce pour quoi je me suis entraînée. Certes, ce ne sera pas toi que je protégerai mais je serais plus utile qu'auprès de toi où je serais une bombe émotionnelle prête à exploser. _

_Je suis désolée de te l'annoncer comme cela. Je sais que si je te l'avais dit en face, de vive voix, tu aurais tout fait pour m'empêcher de partir. Tu aurais trouvé une solution. Mais voilà, ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger mais bien le contraire. Si jamais tu es en véritable danger, je pourrais toujours intervenir en conséquence comme je l'ai déjà fait avec le lien. Mais pour le reste ... Il est meilleur gardien que moi. Il m'a tout appris. Il pourra te protéger. Mieux que personne. Mieux que moi..._

_Ne me recherche pas, au besoin, c'est moi qui te trouverais. Je préfère être seule pour le moment à faire mon travail avec ma nouvelle charge le temps que mon coeur se répare. J'ai besoin de temps pour me remettre de tout cela. J'ai tout donné. Et voilà ... Je ne regrette rien si ce n'est de ne pas m'être sacrifiée à sa place le jour de l'attaque. Si je pouvais retourner dans le passé, je le ferais sans hésiter. Pour lui. _

_Maintenant, tu sais. Je t'aime, Lissa. On restera amies. Mais pour le moment, j'ai vraiment besoin de me centrer sur moi-même. _

_A un de ces jours,_

_Rose. _

Dimitri ferma les yeux. C'était de sa faute. Rose était partie et s'était de sa faute. Elle avait fui pour faire le point sur ses sentiments. Il aurait dû la retenir à l'église. Il n'aurait pas dû la laisser s'enfuir ainsi alors qu'elle était ainsi bouleversée. Il aurait dû la retenir et la confier à la princesse pour qu'elle l'aide et lui fasse comprendre les choses. Maintenant, il était trop tard. Au moins, elle ferait son devoir de gardienne. Mais pas celle de Vasilissa comme elle aurait dû le devenir. Ce lien qui les unissait devait lui garantir sa place. Mais avec toutes ses erreurs, tous ses choix, elle avait été punie et sa demande était restée en suspens. Et maintenant, elle avait demandé une autre assignation. A cause de lui.

« Je suis désolée, Princesse, » dit-il à Vasilissa. « Tout ceci est ma faute. »

« Non, Dimitri, » répondit-elle faiblement. « C'est la mienne. J'aurais dû être plus attentive à elle. Maintenant, elle est partie et elle restera sourde à mes appels. Comme la première fois. »

« La première fois ? »

« Avec toi. Quand elle est partie en Russie pour te sauver. Je l'ai appelée un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais jamais elle ne m'a répondu. Et seul Adrian peut communiquer à travers les rêves. Je n'y arrive pas encore. »

« Jamais je n'aurais dû laisser notre relation se faire. J'aurais du la repousser. »

« Elle ne t'aurais aimé qu'encore plus, je suppose. » La Moroi soupira. « Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre maintenant. Mais quand elle revient, je lui donne une bonne claque au visage ! »

Dimitri eut un faible sourire alors que la culpabilité d'avoir chassé Rose le tenait encore. Il se releva et alla préparer du thé pour la princesse. Elle avait raison. Il attendrait en la protégeant. Et quand Rose reviendrait, ce serait lui qui partirait. Un tel lien ne devait pas être gaspillé. Il prendrait ses distances quand Rose reviendrait. Il s'en fit la promesse. Peut-être que d'ici là, il n'aurait plus autant besoin de parler à sa bienfaitrice et qu'il aurait appris à vivre avec ses cauchemars et son passé de Strigoi ... Il l'espérait du moins.


	2. Portée Disparue, Présumée Morte

**Chapitre 2 : Portée Disparue, Présumée Morte**

Cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'elle était auprès de sa nouvelle charge et Rose avait déjà plus ou moins trouvé ses marques. Le Moroi à qui elle était assignée, Randall Ivashkov, lui demandait juste de faire son travail. Aucune relation. Elle ne devait être qu'un simple garde du corps. Cela lui convenait très bien. Surtout qu'elle trouvait que le Moroi était un parfait connard. Mais bon, elle avait dit n'importe quoi tant que ce n'était pas les Etats-Unis ... Elle s'en contenterait.

Tant que l'homme ne la touche pas, tout se passera bien. Et puis, s'il essaie, elle lui fera comprendre qu'il en est hors de question. Quitte à demander à la reine qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'elle n'était là que pour le boulot et pas pour un petit plus !

Et il y avait quelque chose chez ce Moroi qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose aussi. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Enfin, elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle était ici pour se ressourcer, se retrouver... et oublier. Ou du moins essayer d'oublier. Ce ne serait pas facile. Tout au contraire. Mais elle devait essayer. Elle devait avancer.

xXxXxXx

Finalement, au bout de trois mois, elle découvrit pourquoi le Moroi, Randall Ivashkov, lui disait quelque chose. Il était le père de Dimitri. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas ! Et elle l'appréciait encore moins en sachant cela maintenant. Dimitri lui avait raconté ce que son père avait fait à Olena Belikov. Et comme elle adorait cette femme, elle n'en détestait le Moroi qu'encore plus.

Mais elle ne fit pas l'erreur de confondre ses sentiments avec son devoir et elle continua de le protéger, restant juste suffisamment loin pour ne pas avoir envie de l'étrangler mais suffisamment prêt pour s'interposer en cas de danger. Tel était son boulot. Et lorsqu'elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle lisait les livres de la bibliothèque du Moroi. Il avait une belle collection. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Il y avait toujours quelque chose pour la distraire. Cela lui convenait très bien. Elle évitait juste les romans à l'eau de rose pour le moment, pas encore prête à faire face à ses propres sentiments, préférant les refouler.

xXxXxXx

Cela faisait un an maintenant qu'elle travaillait pour cet homme et elle s'était faite une petite routine simple. Assurer ses devoirs de gardienne, lire et visiter assez régulièrement l'esprit de Lissa afin d'aspirer ses ténèbres quand elle en ressentait trop dans son coeur. Toutefois, elle n'était pas prête à reprendre contact avec elle. Elle angoissait un peu. Surtout à cause de lui ... de Dimitri. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient toujours très forts. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire adieu.

Aucun d'eux à la Cour ne savait où elle était. Zmey avait tenu sa langue et curieusement la reine aussi. Il y a eu aussi un attentat contre la reine mais il a été déjoué assez rapidement. Un dhampir. Toutefois, l'homme n'avait pas avoué pour qui il travaillait. La reine Tatiana était sous plus haute surveillance. Bien qu'elle détestait cette femme, elle lui devait beaucoup et ne pouvait pas accepter que quelqu'un puisse avoir considéré l'idée de la tuer.

Rose regardait les nouvelles venant du système de sécurité auquel tous les gardiens avaient accès. Il y avait de plus en plus d'endroits isolés attaqués par les Strigoi. Des endroits comme la propriété de Randall Ivashkov. Cela sentait un peu trop comme la maison attaquée où elle devait normalement passer son test, ou l'attaque de l'école. Elle sentait que quelque chose allait se produire.

Elle n'avait juste pas la nausée, ce n'était pas encore tout de suite. Au moins elle avait sa petite alarme interne pour l'avertir du danger. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être de plus en plus mal à l'aise à force de lire les registres des personnes décédées ou portées disparues, tant chez les Moroi que les Dhampirs.

xXxXxXx

La reine Tatiana lisait les registres des nouvelles pertes. Ses yeux se figèrent quand elle lut le nom de Randall. Elle ne l'appréciait pas tellement mais elle savait que la jeune Rose Hathaway était assignée à ce Moroi. Elle regarda son statut. _Portée disparue. Présumée morte. _Elle soupira et se leva pour apporter la nouvelle à Vasilissa. Il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie et la jeune fille avait été affectée par son départ.

La princesse Dragomir fut anéantie. Dimitri Belikov, son gardien, lui, demanda les circonstances de la mort.

« Elle était assignée à la protection de Randall Ivashkov, » répondit la reine.

Elle vit les yeux noirs du Dhampir s'étrécirent et ses poings se serrer mais il ne dit rien.

« Ils se sont fait surprendre par une dizaine de Strigoi, » poursuivit-elle. « Je ne connais pas les détails. Il y a eu lutte. Randall Ivashkov et un de ses gardiens ont été retrouvés morts sur les lieux, les deux autres gardiens, dont la gardienne Hathaway sont portés disparus. »

« Mais pas morts, » nota le gardien Belikov.

« Vous savez bien mieux que quiconque ce que cela signifie. Soit ils sont morts, soit ils sont devenus Strigoi ! »

L'homme ferma douloureusement les yeux et hocha la tête. Il le savait parfaitement. Dès lors, Rose devait être considérée comme morte. Par sa faute, en quelque sorte. S'il n'avait pas été là, s'il n'avait pas été restauré, jamais il ne lui aurait dit ces choses et elle ne serait jamais partie.

Tout était de sa faute.

xXxXxXx

Quelques dans le vieux Londres, dans une vieille maison sorcière, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années transplana avec le corps d'une jeune femme sur l'épaule. Il la mena immédiatement dans le salon et la posa sur le canapé. L'homme était de taille moyenne, cheveux noirs corbeau en nid d'oiseau et des yeux verts. Il avait une légère cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Le jeune homme était Harry Potter.

Il sortit une baguette de sa manche et lança quelques sorts sur la jeune brune inconsciente. Elle avait de nombreux os brisés et quelques bleus. Une légère hémorragie interne mais rien qu'il ne pouvait régler avec quelques sorts ou potions. Il la soigna rapidement avant de la monter dans une des chambres en veillant bien à ne pas réveiller le portrait de la vieille mégère. Elle se réveillerait rapidement.

Il redescendit dans la cuisine avec l'arme de son invitée, un étrange pieu en argent gravé. Il était ensorcelé mais le pouvoir qu'il détenait n'était pas dangereux pour les êtres vivants. Une arme pour tuer les morts, les vampires... Elle se battait contre eux. Et des coups elle savait en donner. Elle semblait très forte, et son corps était finement musclé. Il y avait un homme à ses côtés qui se battait aussi contre ces créatures mais Harry n'avait pas pu le sauver. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais il avait été neutralisé et emmené rapidement. Le sorcier, pour ne pas se faire avoir face à la vingtaine de vampires avec sa charge sur le dos, avait préféré battre en retraite.

Harry se prépara quelques tartines et les mangea en lisant la Gazette du sorcier.

Cela faisait trois ans que la guerre était finie. Cela faisait trois ans que la paix était de retour dans le monde sorcier, cela faisait trois ans que Voldemort était mort,... Mais cela faisait aussi trois ans qu'Harry avait tout perdu. Ses amis, Remus et Tonks, ... tous... Ils avaient perdus la vie. Il lui restait bien Teddy, son filleul, mais il avait dû aider Andromeda à fuir avec son petit-fils parce que les sorciers d'Angleterre éradiquaient toutes les créatures sombres jugées dangereuses, ainsi que les sorciers qui avaient du sang de ces créatures. Les géants, les vampires, les loup-garous ... Harry s'était interposée contre cela car tous n'étaient pas mauvais. Mais le nouveau ministre de la magie, un con de première, l'avait discrédité, prétextant qu'il avait reçu un sérieux coup à la tête lors de la dernière bataille et qu'il était par conséquent quelqu'un d'instable.

Depuis Harry faisait de son mieux pour aider certaines créatures dans l'ombre. Il avait aidé Hagrid et Andromeda à s'enfuir pour les protéger. Il avait déjà trop perdu pour les perdre eux aussi. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Il savait juste qu'Andromeda vivait quelque part en Pennsylvanie, dans une propriété qu'il avait achetée pour elle et pour Teddy.

Depuis, il vivait de ses placements, surtout dans le monde moldu. Il dénigrait la société sorcière britannique. Il la rejetait de plus en plus. Et cette dernière le lui rendait bien, le traitant en paria depuis que le ministre l'avait humilié. Mais il s'en fichait. Toutes les richesses des Potter et des Black n'étaient plus investies dans les affaires britanniques. Et étrangement, Drago Malfoy l'avait suivi, mais au lieu d'investir chez les moldus, lui avait décidé d'investir à l'étranger. Cela avait été la seule marque de respect et de soutien que le dernier Malfoy avait faite au Sauveur. Et Harry appréciait. Au moins quelqu'un, même si c'était Malfoy, qui était d'accord avec lui.

Ce que faisait Harry pour occuper ses journées par contre, c'était aider toutes les créatures magiques. Quelle qu'elles soient. Blanches, noires, dangereuses ou non, tant qu'elles acceptaient son aide, il la donnait. Sinon, pour celles qui faisaient vraiment du mal aux autres, comme les vampires, il se battait vaillamment pour protéger leurs victimes quand c'était possible et il en détruisait à l'occasion. Mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Encore plus quand le ministère lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues !

Mais c'était aussi pour cela qu'il n'avait pas emmené directement la jeune femme à Sainte Mangouste. Il faisait toujours une escale par chez lui dans le cas où la personne aidée aurait du sang de créature magique dans les veines. Et c'était le cas pour elle. Et justement du sang de vampire. Elle risquait gros à vivre en Angleterre. Il l'aiderait à partir. Dès qu'elle irait mieux.


	3. Des Sorciers ? Ca existe vraiment ?

**Chapitre 3 : Des Sorciers ? Ca existe vraiment ?**

Rose se réveilla dans une chambre inconnue aux couleurs verte et argent. Elle avait un peu mal à la tête mais cela allait. Elle ne ressentait aucune nausée, c'était déjà bon signe. Il n'y avait aucun Strigoi aux alentours. Elle se leva prudemment et inspecta les lieux. Même si elle est loin du danger Strigoi, il pouvait en avoir d'autres.

Elle ne trouva son pieu nulle part, ce qui la fit se tendre à l'extrême et s'armer d'un tisonnier. Allez savoir pourquoi il y en avait un dans la chambre mais elle était contente de l'avoir. C'était mieux que rien. Elle sortit de la chambre et continua son inspection silencieuse alors qu'elle se déplaçait à pas de loup.

Dans chaque pièce, elle se retrouva face à des objets étranges. Comme si une sorte de sorcier ou de sataniste vivait dans cet endroit, des herbes et des ingrédients étranges, un chaudron qui mijotait doucement avec St Vlad seul savait quoi dedans. Cela avait une couleur grisâtre hideuse ! Quant à l'odeur... ignoble !

Elle descendit à l'étage inférieur et s'arrêta sur le palier, les yeux fixés sur toute une série de têtes empaillées.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses ? » murmura-t-elle.

Sauf qu'elle avait murmuré bien trop près du rideau sombre. Ce dernier s'ouvrit brutalement et une voix de vieille femme irritée se mit à hurler !

« INTRUS DANS MA MAISON ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS FOULER LE SOL DE MA DEMEURE, IMMONDE CREATURE ! COMMENT ... ? »

« POUR L'AMOUR DE MERLIN, ALLEZ-VOUS UN JOUR APPRENDRE A LA FERMER ? » hurla un homme un étage plus bas encore.

Rose qui avait hurlé, tenant son tisonnier dans ses mains, totalement figée à la vue d'un tableau qui parle.

« COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ME PARLER SUR CE TON ? A MOI, LADY BL... ! »

« _Silencio ! »_

L'homme était monté sur le palier et pointait bout de bois vers le tableau vivant. La femme qui y était représenté ne cessait de crier mais plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

« _Expelliarmus_. »

Le tisonnier quitta les mains de la jeune Dhampir. Cette dernière se mit immédiatement en garde, partiellement revenue de son choc et prête à se battre.

« Du calme, contrairement à ce que cette vieille mégère a pu dire, vous êtes la bienvenue ici, » fit l'homme aux cheveux noirs d'une voix calme. « Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je vous ai sauvé de ces monstres. »

Rose baissa les bras, moins menaçante, mais elle resta sur ses gardes.

« Venez, nous serons mieux devant une tasse de thé. Et je suppose que vous devez avoir faim après deux jours de sommeil. »

« Deux jours ?! »

« Oui. Apparemment vous avez reçu un coup à la tête. Bien plus fort que ce que j'ai d'abord cru. On ne peut pas dire que je sois médicomage alors, je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose pour vous aider si ce n'est réparer vos os et votre hémorragie. Pour votre tête, je n'ai rien pu faire. »

« Ca va, je crois. J'ai la tête dure, » fit la jeune fille en suivant l'homme dans les escaliers.

« Lors de votre séjour ici, essayez d'être la plus discrète possible en passant devant le portrait de Mme Black. Elle est du genre vieille mégère. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Quelle genre de technologie est-ce ? »

« Technologie ? » fit l'inconnu. « Ce n'est pas de la technologie. C'est de la magie. »

Rose fronça les sourcils. L'homme soupira et agita son bout de bois dans les airs. Elle vit un service à thé flotter à travers la pièce pour se poser sur la table où ils venaient de s'installer. Elle vit de la vaisselle qui était en train de se faire toute seule dans l'évier et un feu brûler sans combustible dans la cheminée.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Voilà une question qu'on ne me pose pas souvent, » sourit le jeune homme. « Potter. Harry Potter. »

« Rose Hathaway. »

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Rose Hathaway, » dit Harry en mettant deux sucres dans son thé. « A voir votre visage, c'est la première fois que vous avez affaire à la magie. Étrange pour une personne qui se bat contre des vampires et qui est elle-même une créature magique. »

« Je ne suis pas une créature ! »

« Non, pas totalement, en effet, » admit le sorcier. « Vous n'avez que quelques gênes du vampire. Ce qui fait de vous une hybride. Et vous êtes en danger en Angleterre. Le Ministère de la magie tue les êtres comme vous. »

La jeune fille comprit que l'homme devait être une sorte d'alchimiste ou de ... sorcier, peut-être ? Il se passait des choses étranges dans cette maison, tellement étranges que cette possibilité flottait à l'avant de son esprit.

« Pourquoi ? Enfin, je comprends pour les Strigoi mais moi ... »

« Strigoi ? »

« Les vampires que je combattais. »

« Oh ! Nous les appelons juste vampire. Les pures souches du moins. Les plus dangereux. Le ministère est si peu tolérants envers les créatures sombres depuis la fin de la guerre. Enfin, une de nos guerres. Ils jugent toutes ces créatures dites sombres comme dangereuses alors qu'elles ne le sont pas tous. Je pense que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent aux Gobelins. »

« Gobelins ? »

La voix et l'expression de la jeune femme firent comprendre au sorcier qu'il allait devoir prendre des pincettes pour expliquer les choses car elle ne savait apparemment rien. Il avait impression d'avoir affaire à une moldue. Pourtant, elle combattait les vampires et en était consciente ...

« Que savez-vous exactement de la magie, Rose ? A part les vampires, je veux dire. »

« Les Moroi sont des vampires qui peuvent résister un peu au soleil. Ils boivent du sang humain mais ils ne les tuent pas. Ils maitrisent les éléments. Quant aux Dhampirs, ils sont mi-humains, mi-Moroi. Ils sont plus forts et résistants et ils protègent les Moroi contre les Strigoi, » expliqua-t-elle simplement, ne sachant trop quoi dire d'autre.

Harry resta pensif un moment à cette révélation avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je vois. Pour ma part, je suis un sorcier. »

« Quel genre de sorcier ? » fit Rose, méfiante.

« Le genre Merlin l'enchanteur, » rit-il doucement. « Balai volant, baguette magique, chaudron... ce genre de clichés. »

Rose écarquilla les yeux.

« Oui, j'ai fait cette tête-là quand on me l'a annoncé aussi ! » fit Harry qui ne pouvait se départir de son petit rire.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri mais la jeune fille était trop drôle. Même si elle ne faisait rien pour l'être. Cela faisait du bien au jeune homme qui s'était légèrement assombri ces trois dernières années.

« Le mieux serait que je vous montre certaines choses, » ajouta-t-il ensuite. « Pour que vous puissiez comprendre. »

Rose hocha la tête avant que son estomac ne se rappelle à leur bon souvenir. L'homme se leva avec un sourire amusé.

« Que voulez-vous pour le petit déjeuner ? Des oeufs ? Des toats ? Des céréales ? »

« Des oeufs, merci. »

« Avez-vous besoin de sang aussi ? »

« Non ! Je suis une Dhampir ! » fit la jeune femme avec horreur rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que boire une goutte de sang.

« Navré de vous avoir vexé, ainsi, » dit Harry. « Ce n'était pas mon intention. Donc, vous êtes Dhampir. Un Soldat alors. Une sorte de garde du corps pour ... comment vous les appelez, déjà ? »

« Les Moroi. »

« C'est ça. J'ignorai l'existence d'une telle hiérarchie pour votre espèce. »

« Tout comme j'ignorais l'existence de sorcier. Et de Gobelins. »

« Il y a bien plus que cela. Beaucoup plus, » confia-t-il. « Tellement que moi-même je suis incapable de toutes les citer. »

« Vous me feriez découvrir ? »

« Je vous montrerai volontiers certaines choses. Mais il va falloir que vous quittiez vite le pays. Ce n'est pas un endroit sûr pour quelqu'un comme vous. »

« Je sais me défendre ! » s'indigna la Dhampir.

« Pas contre des gens comme moi, » rétorqua doucement Harry. « Il me suffit de deux mots pour vous tuer si je le souhaite. Je vous rassure, je suis le passeur pour les créatures sombres. J'ai choisi de le devenir en mémoire à un vieil ami. Mais tous les sorciers ne seront pas aussi tolérants que moi, pas avec le régime britannique actuel. »

« Où suis-je en sécurité ? »

« Ici, Square Grimmaurd. Probablement mes autres demeures aussi probablement. Elles obéissent toutes au Lord régnant, tant chez les Potter que chez les Black. Sinon, hors de l'Angleterre. »

« Est-ce que vous avez le téléphone ? »

« Je suis désolé mais là où il y a de la magie, la technologie fait des siennes. Les appareils moldus ne fonctionnent pas en général. »

« Moldu ? »

« Les moldus sont des êtres sans pouvoir magiques. Nous désignons dès lors toutes leurs inventions par le qualificatif de moldu. Bien qu'il nous arrive de faire des choses équivalentes ou d'en adapter une pour qu'elle fonctionne dans le monde sorcier. La radio en est un bon exemple. »

Rose souffla en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Cela fait beaucoup de choses à digérer. »

« Je m'en doute, » fit Harry. « J'avais onze ans quand j'ai découvert tout cela. Et encore maintenant, il m'arrive d'être émerveillé devant la magie et ses possibilités. »

Il se leva.

« Je vais vous laisser à votre repas. Vous pouvez circuler comme vous le souhaitez dans la maison. Faites juste attention au portrait de Mme Black. Et évitez de sortir dans la rue. Cela fait quelques mois que ma maison est surveillée par les aurors. »

« Aurors ? »

« Des policiers sorciers, » expliqua-t-il. « Cela fait un moment qu'ils se doutent que j'aide les créatures magiques mais ils n'ont aucune preuve encore contre moi. Et ces lieux sont invisibles à leurs yeux. Il y a juste quelqu'un qui n'a pas pu faire autrement qu'ouvrir sa gueule et dire où se trouve le Manoir, » ajouta-t-il amèrement en pensant à Mondingus Fletcher.

Cet homme pourrait vendre sa propre mère si cela pouvait lui rapporter une bonne somme d'argent !


	4. Faire Connaissance

**Chapitre 4 : Faire Connaissance**

Harry monta les escaliers et entra dans son laboratoire à potions pour continuer celle qu'il avait laissée en suspens. Du polynectar. Pas bon goût. Difficile à préparer. Mais tellement utile dans certaines situations. Il resta seul quelques heures à s'occuper de sa potion. Au final, il avait compris pourquoi son détesté professeur aimait cela. Malgré l'extrême rigueur que cela demandait, c'était calme et relaxant. Il avait fini par aimer cette matière et la redécouvrir. En partie pour faire hommage à l'homme qui s'était toujours sacrifié et battu dans l'ombre pour lui. Il ne l'avait su que trop tard et ne l'avait jamais remercié. Maintenant, il faisait des potions. Parfois, il en revendait mais pas souvent. Il les donnait le plus souvent à ceux qui en avait besoin. La potion Tue-loup était la plus demandé à certains moments. Il la préparait volontiers. Elle était même sa priorité à certaines périodes du mois.

On vint frapper à la porte, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Entrez, Rose, » dit-il simplement alors qu'il comptait mentalement les tours qu'il faisait dans son chaudron.

« Pardon de vous déranger, Harry. Mais ... »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Est-ce que par hasard vous savez où est mon pieu ? Un pieu en argent. »

« Oui. Attendez. » Il lança un _accio_ informulé et l'arme arriva dans sa main trente secondes plus tard. « Le voici. »

« Ca, c'est trop cool ! » fit la jeune femme en le récupérant. « Cela pourrait être très pratique dans certaines circonstances ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? » sourit le sorcier avant de rajouter le dernier ingrédient à sa potion.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Polynectar. Une potion qui permet à celui qui la boit de prendre l'apparence d'une personne de son choix. Avec mes aptitudes, elle dure trois ou quatre heures. Je rêve de pouvoir en faire d'aussi parfaites qu'un Maître mais je n'ai vraisemblablement pas le don. »

« Elle durerait combien de temps, celle d'un Maître en Potions ? »

« Douze ou treize heures, environ. »

Il baissa le feu sous le chaudron et surveilla le liquide qui devait réduire avant de tout arrêter. Il devait faire attention à la dernière étape.

« Pourquoi en préparez-vous ? » fit la Dhampir, curieuse en posant ses mains sur un coin inoccupé de la paillasse.

« Je suis quelqu'un de très connu, malheureusement, » soupira-t-il.

« Comment cela ? Loin de vouloir me moquer mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'Harry Potter. »

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« Je pense que l'histoire de chaque personne peut être désignée ainsi. »

« Vous êtes bien sage pour votre âge. »

« Quand on grandit trop vite, quand on voit trop, c'est qui arrive, je suppose. »

« Je ne suis pas habitué à raconter mon histoire, » dit le sorcier. « Tout le monde l'a toujours su, parfois même avant moi. »

Rose l'écouta attentivement alors qu'il racontait l'histoire de sa vie. Il passa sous silence sa vie chez les Dursley, cela ne regardait que lui. Mais il parla de Voldemort, du sacrifice de ses parents, de sa célébrité pour avoir survécu à l'impardonnable, de ses épreuves à Poudlard toujours plus dangereuses, ses victoires, ses échecs, ses pertes aussi. Il lui relata les événements qui avaient mené à la dernière bataille et le prix qu'il avait payé pour la victoire. Il avait tout donné ou presque. Il n'avait plus personne et la seule personne qui lui restait, elle était persécutée par ce pays qu'il avait sauvé. Alors il se battait par ce en quoi il croyait, pour les créatures qui n'avaient pas demandé à vivre cette injustice.

Du moins, c'était sa raison de vivre. Pour le moment. C'est ce qui l'empêchait d'abandonner...

« Abandonner ? » demanda Rose bien qu'elle pensait avoir compris.

Le regard émeraude empli de douleur confirma ses doutes. L'homme avait trop vu, trop subi, trop souffert pour avoir encore envie de vivre pour lui-même. Sa vie, il ne l'avait consacrée qu'aux autres et encore aujourd'hui, il le faisait pour rester en vie. Il se donnait un objectif pour ne pas flancher. Comme elle-même elle l'avait fait avec Dimitri ... deux fois.

« Et toi, c'est quoi ton histoire ? » demanda le sorcier.

Au fil de son histoire, Harry avait terminé sa potion et l'avait transvasé dans un certain nombre de flacons. Ils étaient descendus jusqu'au salon et il avait fait venir à lui le service à thé. Il avait parlé pendant des heures, racontant son histoire, sa véritable histoire, pour la première fois. Il n'avait encore jamais eu à le faire. C'était étrange. Et la Dhampir l'écoutait, curieuse et attentive, posant parfois des questions pour quelques éclaircissements, en particulier quand la magie rentrait en ligne de compte.

Il ne savait pas quand ils étaient passés au tutoiement, mais cela s'était fait tout seul. Ils étaient encore jeunes. Et Harry sentait que la jeune fille le comprenait un peu. Il voulait savoir pourquoi. D'où sa question. Et Rose y répondit.

« Attends ! Tu veux dire que tu aurais dû mourir mais que ton amie t'a ramenée d'entre les morts ?! »

« Pas les vrais morts ! Plutôt ceux qui sont entre la vie et la mort ! Depuis je suis ce qu'on appelle la Fille de l'Ombre. Parce que j'ai reçu le Baiser de l'Ombre. J'ai entre aperçu la mort et je suis toujours là. »

« Bienvenue au club, alors, » fit Harry en tendant la main, un sourire en coin, légèrement amusé sur les lèvres. « J'ai résisté deux fois au sortilège de la mort et je suis toujours là ! »

Rose sourit à son tour en serrant volontiers la main offerte. Elle continua son récit, parlant de ses devoirs de gardien, de son amour pour Dimitri, l'attaque de l'Académie, son voyage en Russie, son retour et toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées pour sauver Dimitri. Et au final, ce qui en avait résulté.

« Rude, » commenta Harry qui compatissait à sa douleur. « Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. Vivre en aimant les disparus ? Ou vivre en aimant ceux qui sont devenus inaccessibles ? »

« Dans les deux cas, c'est douloureux, » maugréa Rose qui avait subi les deux. « On ne s'en remet pas facilement. »

« Qui as-tu perdu ? »

« Un ami, Mason, » répondit-elle. « Nous étions encore que des ados. Il était amoureux de moi mais je ne voyais déjà plus que Dimitri. Il s'est fait tuer par un Strigoi en essayant de me sauver. »

« En tout cas, il a réussi son objectif. Tu es toujours en vie. »

« Non, je me suis sauvée toute seule, ou presque. J'ai tué les deux Strigoi. J'ai été aidée par une Moroi pour l'un des d'eux. Elle l'avait enfermé dans une bulle d'eau ! On aurait dit qu'il étouffait ! » termina-t-elle dans un petit rire amer en se remémorant la tête du vampire. « Puis, je me suis effondrée sur Mason en pleurant. »

« Malgré nos mondes différents, on a subi le même genre d'épreuves, » fit doucement Harry alors qu'il se remémorait lui-même pleurant sur le corps de Cédric Diggory, puis sur ceux de ses amis.

Il avait tellement pleuré à l'époque que maintenant, il ne pouvait plus verser la moindre larme. Ses yeux s'étaient asséchés mais son coeur en était toujours profondément blessé, brisé, au-delà du réparable. Mais au moins, maintenant, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir autant. Il y avait d'autres personnes qui portaient un fardeau aussi lourd et pénible que le sien, des gens qui pouvaient le comprendre. Cela était rassurant en fin de compte. Il n'était pas toujours le seul à faire tout et n'importe quoi justement pas comme les autres. Pour une fois, il n'était pas seul dans quelque chose.

Rose connaissait la guerre, elle connaissait la mort et elle savait ce que c'était que de perdre des proches. Il aimerait bien garder au minimum une correspondance avec elle quand elle partirait loin de l'Angleterre. Discuter avec elle lui avait fait tellement de bien ... Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis longtemps. Cela faisait du bien. Peut-être deviendraient-ils amis ? Harry apprécierait beaucoup. Avoir quelqu'un à qui parler était quelque chose qui lui manquait énormément.


	5. Noël … ou Yule

**Chapitre 5 : Noël … ou Yule**

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, la cohabitation fut calme entre Rose et Harry. Et la Dhampir aidait volontiers le sorcier quand ce dernier ramenait des personnes et parfois même des créatures magiques chez lui. Elle avait été une fois surprise de rencontrer un loup-garou. Surtout que la pleine lune approchait et que le Survivant lui avait dit de bouger vite parce qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps.

Harry avait enfermé le pauvre homme dans une pièce qu'il avait scellé d'une quantité innombrable de sorts pour empêcher la porte de s'ouvrir et pour leur épargner les tympans avec les hurlements de la bête. Il s'était ensuite excusé auprès de son invitée pour sa brusquerie mais il prenait juste pas les transformations de loup-garou à la légère. Il avait vu cela une fois dans sa vie, il ne voulait pas en assister à d'autres.

Rose avait bien compris et n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

« Si c'était pour notre sécurité, okay, tu es pardonné, » avait-elle répondu en haussant des épaules.

Cela avait rassuré Harry. Il n'aurait pas aimé s'embrouiller avec la Dhampir juste pour ça. Il avait peu à peu eu l'impression ces dernières semaines de retrouver une certaine complicité qu'il avait eu avec Ron et Hermione, la magie en moins. Il ne voulait pas perdre cela. Il ne voulait plus rien perdre. Plus jamais ! Il lui restait si peu ...

D'autant plus que Rose avait décidé de rester avec lui. Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle lui avait expliqué son pouvoir en tant que Fille de l'Ombre et son lien avec la jeune Moroi, Vasilissa Dragomir. Lien qui était à sens unique. Et de l'autre coté, ils la pensaient tous morte. Et pour le moment, cela lui convenait. Elle pouvait avoir plus de temps pour elle, pour réfléchir à son avenir. Car dès l'instant où elle les recontacterait, elle aurait la Moroi sur le dos, elle en était certaine. Et elle ne le voulait pas. Pas tout de suite.

Harry respectait son choix. Lui mieux que quiconque pouvait la comprendre. Lui-même avait été persécuté à chacune de ses sorties et ce dès ses onze ans. Il aimait sa tranquillité pour réfléchir. C'était bien la seule chose positive dans sa vie ces trois dernières années, d'ailleurs.

xXxXxXx

Harry reçut une lettre. C'était une invitation d'Andromeda pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année chez elle. Il soupira un instant. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il refusait. Et cette fois-ci, il hésitait encore. Mais d'un autre côté, ce serait une occasion pour s'aérer et quitter le pays. Il en avait un peu marre de l'Angleterre pour le coup.

« Dis, Rose. Cela te dirait de passer les fêtes chez des amis ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh ... oui. Si je ne dérange pas. »

« Crois-moi, tu ne dérangeras pas, » sourit le Lord. « Et mon filleul serait certainement heureux de rencontrer son parrain. »

« Il ne te connait pas ? »

« Pas personnellement non. Il était trop jeune. »

Il se leva et prit une cape pour sortir.

« Je vais réserver des billets d'avion pour les Etats-Unis. »

« Les Etats-Unis ?! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Rose, » soupira le sorcier. « On ne risque pas de te voir beaucoup dans les rues sauf si tu décides de sortir. Mais au moins, là-bas, tu ne risqueras pas ta tête sous prétexte que tu as du sang de vampire dans les veines ! Et je suis sûr que tu en as mare de mes quatre murs ! »

« Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, » mâchouilla-t-elle après quelques instants. « Et puis, il faudrait bien qu'un jour j'y retourne... »

Harry sortit pour aller à l'aéroport.

xXxXxXx

« Enfin arrivé, » soupira Harry en prenant son sac sur le tapis roulant.

« Ca va encore, » rit Rose en prenant son propre sac. « Il y a des vols qui sont plus longs ! »

« Mais rien n'est aussi rapide et plus sécuritaire que le portoloin. Mais je dois avouer que pour une célébrité comme moi, voyager dans le monde moldu a ses avantages. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers une ruelle où il n'y avait aucun moldu. Le sorcier prit le bras de la Dhampir et il transplana pour la propriété Black. Sans surprise, il fut accueilli chaleureusement par Andromeda. Ce dont il ne s'attendait pas par contre, c'était de voir Drago et Narcissa Malfoy.

« Eh ben, ça c'est une surprise, » dit-il simplement sans aucune animosité en s'approchant des serpentards. « Malfoy, » salua-t-il en lui tendant la main.

« Potter, » fit ce dernier en la serrant.

« Lady Malfoy, » fit ensuite Harry en lui faisant un baisemain.

« Harry, tu fais quoi là ? Tu te prends pour un gentleman ? » demanda Rose en le voyant faire.

Le jeune sorcier éclata de rire.

« Non, Rose. C'est juste ... comment expliquer ? » Il passait une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. « Alors ... Tu sais que je suis sorcier. »

« Oui. Et par leurs tenues, je suppose que, eux aussi, ils sont des sorciers. »

« Exact, » fit Harry en posant une main sur le bras de Malfoy qui allait répliquer. « Elle ne connait pas le monde sorcier, Malfoy. Elle a une culture purement moldue, et elle en a une autre que nous ne connaissons pas aussi. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers la Dhampir. « Eh bien, c'est un peu comme chez les Moroi. Nous n'avons pas de famille royale, mais nous avons des anciennes familles nobles. Et notre culture anglaise fait que nous sommes des Lords et des Ladies. Du moins, c'est le titre des régnants. »

« Oh, je vois, un peu comme les princes et les princesses des familles royales Moroi, » comprit Rose.

« Laisse-moi te présenter, Drago Malfoy, actuel Lord Malfoy, et sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy, l'actuelle Lady de la famille Malfoy. Du moins, tant que ce cher serpentard ne trouve pas chaussure à son pied. »

« Tu peux parler, Potter, » ricana le blond. « Que je sache, tu n'as pas trouvé la perle rare non plus. Moi j'ai perdu la mienne durant la guerre et personne ne veut se marier avec un fils de mangemort ! »

« Et si on faisait directement baisser la tension ? » demanda Rose en approchant. « Je n'aimerais pas donner des baffes à deux magnifiques garçons juste pour leur remettre les idées en place un soir de Noël. »

« Yule, » corrigea Malfoy.

« C'est la même chose avec les traditions sorcières en plus, Drago, » soupira Andromeda en arrivant. « Venez, ne restons pas dans le hall. »

« Sinon, tu as dit Lord et Lady Malfoy, Harry, » commença Rose en s'installant dans le salon. « Et tu t'es comporté avec cette dame un peu bizarrement comparé à tes invités habituels. Tu m'expliques. »

« Je suis moi-même un fils de Lord, Rose, » soupira le sorcier. « Je n'en ai jamais reçu l'éducation mais maintenant que je suis majeur, j'ai des responsabilités en tant que Lord Potter, et aussi Lord Black, puisque mon parrain m'a désigné comme son héritier, » ajouta-t-il dans un soupir. « Mais franchement pour le peu que je puisse faire avec ces titres en Angleterre pour le moment. Je suis totalement discrédité et tourné en bourrique par la presse à cause de ce ministre à la noix alors mes droits et ma voix de Lord passent un peu à la trappe. Mais cela n'empêche pas ce bon vieux taré de tenter de me marier pour que ma future épouse prenne le titre de Lady et prenne les décisions à ma place. »

« Et naturellement, ce serait une femme qui lui mangerait dans la main, » commenta Malfoy d'une voix amère. « Bon sang, je préférerais encore épouser une femme comme Granger plutôt que devoir subir ça ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle en rirait, » murmura Harry. « Mais au moins Hermione avait de l'esprit et elle aurait rejeté les idées de ce con ! »

« Oui, » soupira à son tour le blond. « Cela fait du bien de voir un visage familier, Potter. Et pas agressif. »

« Oui. C'est vrai. Mais nos petites querelles me manquent parfois, » sourit le gryffondor. « Mais je me voyais mal débarquer chez toi tout simplement parce que j'étais en mal du passé ... »

« Alors ? Comment se passe tes activités de passeur ? » Harry releva un sourcil. « Je t'en prie, Potter. Je ne suis pas idiot ! Et je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec ton idée. J'ai de la chance d'avoir du sang d'elfe sylvain et non d'elfe noir dans les veines, sinon, j'y serais passé aussi à cause de cette maudite loi ! »

« Eh bien, ça c'est étonnant aussi, » fit Harry sans préjugé. « Je te croyais Sang-Pur. »

« C'est un très vieil héritage. Il ne se déclare pas chez tous les membres de la lignée. Juste certains. C'est tombé sur moi, c'est tout. »

« Plus cela va, en Angleterre, plus nous songeons à quitter le pays pour nous installer ailleurs et recommencer, » continua Narcissa. « Peut-être ici, pour être proche d'Andromeda. C'est vous qui l'avez sauvée, Mr Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Elle aurait survécu sans problème à la première grande purge. Mais Teddy ... Et je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un enfant alors ... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour le protéger mais d'une autre manière. »

« On devrait dégager, » commenta Drago. « Toi, moi. Londubat aussi. J'ai eu une petite discussion avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse, il y a trois semaines. Si toutes les vieilles familles, si toutes les richesses des Lords quittent le pays, l'Angleterre sorcière s'effondrera. »

« Mouais. Et les Gobelins ? »

« Je pense qu'ils fermeraient leur succursale, là-bas. De toute façon, il arrivera bien un jour où ils seront visés. Ils sont des créatures sombres aussi. Et après, je ne serai pas étonné que ce soit toutes les créatures... »

Un silence calme se fit entre les quatre personnes.

« Au fait, où est Teddy ? » demanda Harry.

« Il fait la sieste, » dit Andromeda en amenant le thé. « Lui et Drago n'ont pas arrêté de faire les fous ce matin. »

Le blond prit une légère teinte pivoine.

« Eh bien, j'en apprends de plus en plus aujourd'hui, » commenta Harry avec un sourire. « Un Malfoy qui sait ... s'amuser ! Où est passé la fouine ? »

« La Fouine ? » demanda Rose. « Pourquoi ce surnom ridicule ? »

« Parce qu'une fois, un enfoiré de professeur ex-auror complètement cinglé a eu la brillante idée de me métamorphoser en fouine pour me donner une leçon, » soupira Malfoy en attrapant sa tasse de thé et s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

« Et le fait que tu le dises ainsi, sans plus aucune honte, me laisse penser que tu n'en as plus rien à faire de ton image, Malfoy, » termina Harry en faisant de même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Les gens changent... »

« Oui ... Je sais... »

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire, celui douloureux et compréhensif que pouvaient faire deux anciens ennemis qui avaient vu l'horreur et qui avaient grandi dedans et qui, dorénavant, étaient devenus des connaissances aux relations, si pas amicales, au moins cordiales.

« Et toi, c'était quoi ton petit nom ? » demanda Rose, friande comme à l'Académie de ce genre de ragots.

« Oh moi, j'en avais une panoplie, » soupira Harry. « Gryffondork, le balafré, le Survivant, Saint Potty, le Petit Potter Piqué, ... »

« Celui-là, c'est Peeves qui l'a trouvé, » commenta Drago, nostalgique. Il soupira. « Je sais qu'ils se retourneraient dans leurs tombes mais ... le castor et la belette me manquent. »

« Oui, moi aussi. Le Trio d'or contre le Quatuor d'Argent. Cela valait le détour à l'époque. Presque autant que les Maraudeurs ou les Jumeaux Weasley ! »

« Oui. J'aimais bien leur boutique. Ils avaient de bonnes idées avant de ... »

Ils soupirèrent. Harry avisa le balai accroché au mur. Il donna un coup dans le genou de son ancienne nemesis.

« Un dernier duel dans les airs, ça te dit ? »

« Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué, Potter. »

« Sûrement autant que moi, Malfoy, » sourit le gryffondor. « Allez, cela nous fera du bien. Un peu d'insouciance dans notre vie pourrie ne va pas nous tuer ! »

Et ils partirent s'affronter dehors au-dessus du grand jardin de la demeure Black à essayer d'attraper le Vif d'Or, comme autrefois à Poudlard. Et pour la première fois, ils le firent vraiment pour le sport et non pour une certaine fierté ou par soucis de domination et prouver qui était le meilleur. Ils avaient largement dépassé ce stade puéril depuis longtemps et prenaient juste du plaisir à jouer comme des enfants alors qu'ils avaient maintenant chacun vingt-et-un an.

Et ils firent cela sous les yeux de Narcissa qui faisait un petit sourire en voyant le visage bien trop sombre de son fils s'illuminer ainsi, et ceux de Rose qui découvrait une nouvelle facette de ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu.

Le petit groupe passa une heureuse soirée de Noël, ou Yule pour les Malfoy, et rirent tant bien que mal entre deux moments nostalgiques et tristes alors qu'ils se remémoraient le passé dont ils avaient chacun du mal à se départir. Mais heureusement, Rose avait souvent le mot pour rire. Et même si sa vie à l'Académie était différente de celles des deux sorciers dans leur école, les rumeurs de couloirs et les anecdotes entre élèves, qu'ils soient Moroi, Dhampirs, ou sorciers, cela restaient des commérages de gamins ou d'adolescents. Et cela était toujours aussi drôle comme anecdotes à raconter. Et Rose, avec sa réputation légendaire auprès des professeurs et des gardiens, elle en avait beaucoup à raconter. Et ils en rirent tous volontiers.


	6. Discussion Nocturne

**Chapitre 6 : Discussion Nocturne**

Harry buvait une bière au beurre avec Drago sous le ciel étoilé. Ils étaient simplement vêtus de leur cape d'hiver.

« Elle est étrange, cette jeune femme, » dit le blond. « Elle est rafraîchissante aussi. »

« Eh bien, j'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses dire cela un jour envers quelqu'un qui a une éducation moldue ! » souffla Harry, de plus en plus étonné. « Tu as l'intention de battre les records ? »

« Records de quoi ? » demanda Drago en arrêtant son mouvement du lever du coude.

« De faire ou dire des choses qui ne sont pas typiquement malfoyenne... »

« Oh, je t'en prie, Potter ! Depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout ce que j'ai de Malfoyen, c'est le nom ! Et la fortune ! Pour le reste, je suis autant écouté que toi. Sauf que moi, je ne suis pas un attardé mental selon l'opinion publique, mais un paria ! »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux, » soupira Harry.

« Non, en effet. Ca l'est pas... »

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson.

« C'est ta petite amie ? »

« Non, » fit Harry, légèrement amusé par la question.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé parler de cela avec le serpentard. Mais d'un autre coté, qui avait-il d'autre maintenant ? Il ne voyait plus personne et le blond semblait être bien plus fréquentable qu'à l'époque où ils étaient de jeunes adolescents.

« Je lui ai sauvé la vie face aux vampires. Les pures souches. »

« Ouch ! Elle allait servir de repas ! »

« Oui, sûrement. Mais elle et son camarade se battaient contre eux. Et ils savaient en tuer, crois-moi ! Ils étaient juste trop nombreux. J'ai pas pu sauver l'autre homme. »

« Elle emploie toujours ce mot, Moroi. Cela veut dire quoi ? »

« C'est un hybride. Un être humain qui a du sang de vampire dans les veines et qui a besoin de sang pour survivre. Et elle est une Dhampir. Elle a les sens et la résistance des vampires et la force et l'endurance des humains. Elle est faite pour protéger les Moroi face aux pures souches qu'ils appellent Strigoi. »

« Cela fait très russe tout ça, non ? »

« Leur culture est russe si j'ai bien compris. Mais ils se sont étendus à travers le monde. Une société aussi cachée que la nôtre. »

Ils restèrent chacun un moment silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées.

« Et ils se battent comment contre les vampires ? » demanda le blond. « C'est presque impossible sans la magie. Tout ce qu'ils craignent, c'est le feu et les rayons du soleil. »

« Ils ont créé une arme. Un pieu d'argent ensorcelé avec une magie qui leur est propre. Une magie élémentaire, selon Rose. »

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! Ils sont fous ! »

« Ils s'entraînent toute leur enfance pour ça. Là où nous avons appris à faire la magie, Rose a appris à donner des coups et à planter son pieu dans le coeur de sa cible. »

Des pas se firent entendre derrière eux, les faisant se tendre et sortir leur baguette – vieux réflexe de la guerre – avant de la ranger, rassurés.

« J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent. On parle de moi ? » fit Rose avec un sourire, emmitouflée dans sa veste chaude.

« Oui, » firent les deux hommes.

« Potter me disait si vous sortiez ensemble. »

« La réponse est non, » fit la Dhampir avec sourire.

« Que veut dire ce sourire ? » demanda Drago.

« Rien. J'ai juste l'habitude. C'était pareil à l'académie. Les femmes Moroi sont toutes grandes et plates. Alors pour s'amuser, les garçons trouvent souvent de l'intérêt auprès des Dhampirs qui sont certes plus petites mais qui ont plus de formes. Et j'ai toujours fait fureur auprès de la gente masculine. »

« Tu as eu beaucoup de conquêtes alors ... »

« Pas tant que cela... Je ne voulais pas passer pour une fille facile. Encore moins une catin rouge. »

« Catin rouge ? »

« Une Dhampir qui accepte qu'on prenne son sang durant ... l'acte. »

« Eurk ... répugnant. »

« C'est dénigrant pour nous. La pire insulte qui soit. Mais c'est une pratique qui se fait dans les coins lugubres. Et une fois qu'on commence, on en devient malheureusement accro ... »

Les deux sorciers observèrent la jeune fille qui regardait l'horizon. Le soleil se levait doucement. Ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit.

« Tu en parles comme si tu en avais fait l'expérience, » commenta Harry sans jugement.

« Donner mon sang à un Moroi et ressentir les effets de la morsure, oui. Pendant l'acte non. Et j'ai subi aussi la morsure du Strigoi. »

« De Dimitri ? »

« Oui, » murmura-t-elle.

Harry passa une main dans le dos de la jeune fille dont il connaissait un peu l'histoire et fit un mouvement réconfortant de haut en bas pendant quelques secondes.

« Qui est Dimitri ? »

« Un merveilleux Dhampir, » répondit Rose dans un soupir, la larme à l'oeil. « Grand, fort, ténébreux et gentil. Attentif et réservé. Un dieu parmi les Dhampirs. L'un des meilleurs gardiens des dernières décennies. Et il a vu pendant un an ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de la ligne. Il a été Strigoi pendant un temps avant d'être restauré. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il est devenu un pur vampire ? » demanda Drago, les yeux écarquillés avant d'échanger un regard avec le survivant. « Mais c'est impossible ! On ne peut pas ramener les vampires à la vie ! Ils sont morts ! »

« En fait, il semblerait qu'ils soient entre la vie et la mort. Et il est possible de les ramener à la vie mais seulement dans certaines conditions. Il faut qu'un Moroi contrôlant l'Esprit lui plante un pieu d'argent en plein coeur et lui insuffle sa magie pour le faire revenir. Et je ne le conseille pas. Le prix est lourd à payer. Très lourd. »

« Lourd comment ? »

« Tu peux y perdre ta santé mentale. L'Esprit est puissant mais dangereux. En tant que Fille de l'Ombre, je suis bien placée pour le savoir... »

« Je suis largué. »

« Je t'expliquerai, » dit alors Harry. « Changeons de sujet. C'est ... déprimant. C'est Noël, merde quoi ! »

Ils sourirent tous. Ils rentrèrent se mettre au chaud et discutèrent sous les rires joyeux du petit Teddy qui déballait ses cadeaux de Noël.


	7. Conseil d'Outre-Tombe

**Chapitre 7 : Conseil d'Outre-Tombe**

Ils restèrent un moment aux Etats-Unis. Et Harry se sentait de mieux en mieux dans ce pays, loin de l'Angleterre raciste. Il se sentait revivre. Malfoy avait raison. Et pas que sur ça d'ailleurs ... Depuis que le blond avait suggéré que la Dhampir puisse être sa petite amie, le Sauveur avait commencé à s'interroger sur ses sentiments. Il aimait passer du temps avec Rose. Et il devait admettre qu'il était ... tombé amoureux de cette jeune femme éblouissante et courageuse qui n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Une survivante, comme lui.

Peut-être lui demanderait-il un jour de sortir avec lui ? Pas tout de suite.

Drago et Narcissa repartirent en Angleterre avec promesse de revenir rapidement. Et définitivement. Ils s'étaient eux aussi senti revivre dans ce pays et comptaient bien s'y installer. Ils étaient parti alors pour régler tout cela. Peut-être Harry devrait-il faire la même chose ? L'idée était si belle... Il choisit de faire quelque chose pour prendre sa décision. Une chose qu'il n'avait plus refaite depuis la guerre. Demander conseil à sa famille.

Il prit sa bourse en peau de moke qu'il gardait précieusement dans son sac. Cadeau d'Hagrid. Il en sortit une vieille bague avec une pierre sombre comme ornement. Il referma les doigts autour de l'objet en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il fit un petit sourire triste.

Il voyait les Weasley, Hermione, ses parents, Sirius, Remus et, étrangement, Severus Snape. Il releva un sourcil à la vue de ce dernier et le serpentard en fit tout autant, l'oeil amusé. Harry se figea en voyant de l'amusement dans ce regard si sombre où il n'avait jamais vu que douleur et haine.

« Bonjour, mec, » fit Ron. « Cela fait longtemps. »

« Oui. Très longtemps, Ron. » Harry soupira alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues.

Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de parler que deux petits coups rapides furent donnés contre la porte avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre sur Rose.

« Harry, Andromeda demande si tu ... Par les crocs de Saint Vlad ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! »

« Elle peut nous voir ? » s'étonna Hermione. « Mais ... »

« Bien sûr que je peux vous voir ! » s'écria la Dhampir. « Harry c'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi il y a ... Aaah ! »

Harry l'avait attirée d'un geste négligeant de la main, magie sans baguette, et avait verrouillé la chambre d'un autre. Et il prit soin d'insonoriser la pièce aussi.

« Pas la peine de rameuter Andromeda ! » maugréa Harry en se massant les tempes, tenant toujours la bague dans sa main. « Pour faire court pour toi, Rose. Est-ce que tu te souviens du conte de Beedle le Barde au sujet des trois frères ? »

« Oui. Quel est le rapport ? »

« Ce conte est en fait une histoire réelle très ancienne qui est en lien avec ma famille. Je suis le dernier descendant du troisième frère. Et pour simplifier les choses, lors de la guerre qui m'opposait à Voldemort, je suis devenu le Maître des trois reliques. Tu vois ces fantômes parce que je les ai invoqués avec la pierre. Voilà le gros de l'histoire. »

La jeune femme ferma la bouche quelques secondes en regardant les fantômes d'un oeil méfiant, mais comme ils ne se comportaient pas tellement comme ceux qu'elle avait déjà rencontrés, elle fit un test en baissant les barrières mentales qu'elle avait appris à toujours garder élevées. Un maux de tête l'envahit alors qu'elle voyait d'autres fantômes autour d'elle. Avant d'être assaillie par leurs assauts, elle releva ses murs en s'asseyant sur le couvre lit.

« C'est bon, je te crois, » soupira-t-elle en se massant à son tour les tempes.

Faire cela lui donnait toujours une migraine carabinée.

« Une Fille de l'Ombre, » murmura Snape. « Les légendes vampires sont vraies alors. »

« Vous en savez quelque chose ? » demanda Rose. « Nous n'en savons pas beaucoup sur l'Esprit et ses conséquences. »

« Quelques histoires seulement, » répondit le fantôme. « Tournant autour d'un certain Vladimir et une Anna. »

« Alors vous en savez autant que moi, » soupira la Dhampir en se laissant aller en arrière.

« Ca va, Rose ? » demanda Harry, soucieux.

« Migraine. Cela fait toujours cet effet-là quand j'appelle les fantômes. Un peu comme la nausée avec les Strigoi. C'est un effet secondaire du Baiser de l'Ombre. »

Harry farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de sa boîte à potions d'urgence et il en sortit un flacon avec un liquide rouge vif.

« Tiens, bois ça. Tu iras mieux dans quelques minutes. »

« Je ne bois pas ce que je ne connais pas. »

« C'est une potion anti-douleur, » dit directement le fantôme du Maître des Potions qui reconnaissait la mixture avec son oeil d'expert.

« Et c'est plus rapide qu'un cachet d'aspirine, » ajouta Harry. « Avale. Tu me remercieras plus tard. »

La Dhampir s'exécuta à contre coeur mais dut admettre au bout d'une minute qu'elle n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir sa tête prise dans un étau. Elle soupira de soulagement.

« Pourquoi tu nous as appelé, Harry ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je voulais savoir si ... est-ce que vous m'en voudriez si j'abandonne l'Angleterre ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire, Potter ? » demanda Snape les sourcils froncés. « Vous avez tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous l'avons vu passer. Pourquoi abandonner le pays ? »

Harry expliqua alors brièvement la situation. Il était toujours resté sur place car c'était là qu'il y avait ses racines mais il y souffrait plus qu'autre chose. Et quelques jours aux Etats-Unis lui avaient fait un bien fou.

« Harry, tu sembles avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, » sourit Sirius en approchant pour s'agenouiller devant son filleul. « Ceux que nous aimons ne nous quittent jamais vraiment. Ils resteront toujours ici. »

L'homme lui montra son coeur, siège de ses sentiments. Harry regarda chacun des fantômes et il vit de l'approbation dans leurs yeux et, pour certains, leur sourire. Même Snape. Quand le Survivant voulut rompre la magie de la pierre, le serpentard s'avança pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Merci d'avoir essayé, » dit-il simplement.

« Que pouvais-je bien faire d'autre, professeur ? »

« Vu qui j'étais avec vous, Potter, vous auriez pu tout simplement ne rien faire ... C'est ce à quoi je m'attendais. Merci d'avoir pris ma défense ... et d'avoir permis à Drago de m'honorer. »

« J'allais certainement pas les laisser vous enterrer dans cette fosse commune alors que Drago pleurait sur votre corps ... Et puis, je vous devais tellement. »

« Non, Harry. C'est moi qui avait une dette envers la famille Potter. Et envers Lily, » confia le serpentard. « Et je suis content d'avoir réussi. »

Harry offrit pour la première fois un sourire à son détesté professeur de potions avant de les saluer et de ranger la bague dans sa bourse en moke.

« C'était ta famille. »

« Et mes amis, » acquiesça Harry. « Et mon professeur de potions aussi. »

« C'était ... bizarre. Généralement, je les entends à peine. Ils ne font que murmurer. Ou me fixer bizarrement. Je déteste ça. Mais là, ça va. A part le coté 'discussion d'outre-tombe', c'était ... sympa. Je crois. »

Harry sourit, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

« Tu venais pour me dire quoi ? »

« Oh ... euh ... Andromeda demandait si tu voulais bien aller faire des courses en ville avec elle demain. »

« Naturellement. On ne va pas laisser une dame porter les paquets, quand même ! »

« Toi et ta galanterie ! » rit la Dhampir.

« Cela te dérange ? » demanda le sorcier avec une lueur dans les yeux. « Serais-tu jalouse ? »

« Jalouse ? Moi ? Même pas en rêve ! »

Mais une légère rougeur était apparue sur les joues de la jeune femme. Harry rit doucement et sortit de la chambre.


	8. L'Exode

**Chapitre 8 : L'Exode**

Harry était à Square Grimmaurd et agitait sa baguette pour faire ses bagages. Il laissait les meubles sur place dans le cas où il reviendrait un jour en Angleterre, histoire d'avoir un point de chute qu'il n'aurait qu'à rafraîchir. Il se figea quand il entendit pour la première fois de sa vie la voix de Walburga Black s'exprimer normalement.

« Vous partez ? »

Harry se retourna lentement pour regarder le portrait. Il ne faisait face qu'à un visage neutre, impassible.

« Pourquoi rester ? » répondit-il durement. « Je n'ai plus rien qui me rattache à ce pays. Ma famille et mes amis sont morts depuis longtemps, le ministère de la magie me fait passer pour un malade mental pour me discréditer, les créatures magiques et les sorciers qui ont un héritage de créature magique sont plus en danger que jamais. On essaie de me marier avec une femme que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam pour que ma fortune soit entre les mains du ministère. Et quand je suis ici, je dois faire attention à ne pas faire trop de bruits si je ne veux pas vous entendre hurler ! Alors oui, je pars ! Je pars faire ma vie ailleurs et avancer ! Il est possible que je revienne ici à l'occasion. Mais je ne serais que de passage. L'Angleterre ne mérite pas que les anciennes familles restent. Drago Malfoy est déjà parti aux Etats-Unis le mois dernier et Neville Londubat commence à y songer également. Le racisme envers les créatures, les exécuter sous prétexte qu'elles sont dangereuses, je ne peux pas le supporter ! Mon propre filleul a du sang de Loup-Garou dans les veines ! Drago Malfoy est un elfe sylvain ! Rose est une Dhampir ! »

Il soupira pour garder son calme alors qu'il passait une main dans sa chevelure en bataille. La sorcière n'avait même pas tiqué en l'entendant élever la voix contre elle. Elle comprenait son point de vue d'une certaine manière.

« J'ai déjà trop perdu pour l'Angleterre. J'ai tout donné. J'ai même failli donner ma vie pour eux parce que je devais de nouveau subir l'impardonnable de Voldemort. Et voilà comment ils m'ont remercié ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser gérer ma vie. Je pars avant qu'ils ne sortent une loi du genre 'tous les sorciers célibataires doivent se marier dans les plus brefs délais avec un vrai sorcier' pour je ne sais quelle raison ! Pour récupérer les fortunes des anciennes familles, dont la mienne assez conséquente, je les crois capables de tout ! Autant que je parte en Amérique où il me reste encore Andromeda et Teddy. Et peut-être que je deviendrai ami avec Drago avec le temps ! »

« Même les Malfoy sont partis ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Oui, même Drago et Narcissa sont partis. Drago n'a plus aucun avenir ici. C'est le prix à payer quand on est fils de mangemort. Au moins, aux Etats-Unis, il n'est pas jugé pour les actes de Lucius Malfoy ... »

Harry soupira encore alors qu'il lançait encore quelques sortilèges pour ranger ce qu'il voyait qu'il voulait emporter. Quelques livres qui traînaient, un plaid, quelques déchets à nettoyer...

« Vous faites bien de partir dans ce cas, Lord Potter, » dit le portrait. « Puis-je vous demander une faveur ? »

« Cela dépend, » répondit le sorcier sur ses gardes.

« Détachez-moi de ce mur et envoyez-moi chez Narcissa Malfoy. »

« Sirius n'a jamais pu vous décrocher et moi non plus ! Comment voulez-vous que je m'y prenne ? Je ne connais pas la magie noire ! Ou juste assez pour m'en défendre ! »

« Vous ne pouviez pas me décrocher parce que je ne le voulais pas. C'est là le secret de ce tableau. »

« Génial... » Il soupira avant de prendre le tableau et le retirer du mur. « Par contre vous serez dans l'obscurité pendant un moment ... »

« Très bien. Je patienterai. »

Harry rangea le portrait de la sorcière dans sa valise et continua son inspection de la maison. Rapidement, cette dernière fut vidée de ses objets personnels et des quelques affaires de Rose.

Rose ... Elle l'accompagnait de plus en plus souvent lors de ses sorties dans le monde moldu. Et les quelques sorciers qu'ils croisaient recevaient un regard noir quand ils osaient dire un mot déplacé. Mais il est clair qu'ils devaient vite partir avant d'avoir des ennuis. Il les sentait venir. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Ils allaient de nouveau prendre l'avion pour le Canada. Rose ne voulait pas aller aux Etats-Unis. Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose pour Harry. Il serait déjà bien plus proche de son filleul. Il n'aurait qu'à transplaner deux fois au lieu d'une ...

De plus, lors de l'une de leurs sorties, ils avaient croisés des Strigoi – Harry commençait à les nommer comme la jeune femme – et les avaient combattus. Le sorcier avait vraiment eu peur pendant quelques instants pour elle et l'avait embrassé sous le coup de l'émotion lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée légèrement blessée au bras mais indemne pour le reste. Depuis, ils sortaient ensemble.

« Fini, » dit Rose en arrivant avec une valise relativement lourde.

« Super, » répondit doucement Harry avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser.

Il agita ensuite sa baguette au-dessus de la valise.

« Tiens, maintenant, elle sera plus facile à porter. »

« J'adore la magie, » sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. « Merci. »

« De rien. Et je viens de finir aussi. On est prêt pour le décollage demain. »

« Tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait avec les Gobelins ? »

« Oui. En fait, le Gobelin qui s'occupe de mes comptes et ceux des Black me suit en quelques sortes. Apparemment, on ne serait pas les seules vieilles familles à partir. Beaucoup de Sang-Purs quittent le pays. Et le reste de la population n'a pas autant de richesse que nous. Alors les Gobelins suivent leurs clients plutôt que de faire transférer tous les comptes à un autre gestionnaire. Cela fait moins de paperasse de demander une mutation apparemment, » termina le sorcier en riant.

« Tant mieux, » rit Rose à son tour. « Je déteste la paperasse personnellement. Moins il y en a, mieux c'est ! »

Ils descendirent leurs bagages dans le hall avant de se préparer un dernier repas dans cette maison. Le lendemain, ils mangeraient dans un restaurant de Toronto ! Harry s'était acheté une petite maison quatre façades dans un quartier résidentiel en attendant de trouver un travail qui lui plaise et de vraiment bien s'installer là où il le voudrait. Là, c'était surtout une maison point-de-chute. Et il savait que pour les prochains mois, ils y seraient très bien.

xXxXxXx

Harry était dans le salon à lire le _Wizard Mag,_ l'équivalent américain de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'il avait emménagé avec Rose dans cette ville de Toronto et il s'y sentait déjà chez lui. Peut-être déménager prochainement dans une autre maison un peu plus à l'écart des moldus pour protéger le secret magique mais sinon il adorait le pays. Ils avaient maintenant tous deux la nationalité canadienne.

Harry avait trouvé un emploi dans une réserve naturelle magique près du parc provincial de Killarney. Il s'occupait des créatures magiques là-bas. Et il en était très heureux. Chaque jour était différent et apportait son lot de surprises. Rose ne travaillait pas vraiment, préférant accepter de petits boulots ponctuels pour le moment. Elle hésitait encore pour son avenir. Rester avec Harry ou retourner faire son travail de gardienne. Le sorcier lui avait proposé les deux si elle le souhaitait. Il était sorcier après tout. Transplaner tous les jours pour aller la chercher ne le dérangeait pas.

Le sorcier leva les yeux vers le plafond quand il entendit des pas rapides à l'étage et la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se fermer brutalement. Il soupira. Cela faisait une semaine que Rose était malade. Au début, ils pensaient que c'était dû à la présence de Strigoi mais en plein jour, c'était peu probable. Alors ils attendaient juste prudemment que cela passe. Mais là, cela faisait une semaine que chaque matin, la Dhampir partait en courant pour aller vomir ! Cela commençait à le préoccuper.

Il reposa son regard sur le journal, lisant l'article des faits politiques divers et sourit devant le scandale médiatique qui se passait en Angleterre. Neville et Luna venaient de quitter le pays également. Mais ils avaient utilisés la voie sorcière par portoloin. Et ils s'étaient fait abordés juste avant leur départ. Et Neville avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, mots que Rita Skeeter avait retranscrits à la lettre dans la Gazette et ils se retrouvaient maintenant dans le quotidien américain.

_'Les derniers survivants de la bataille de Poudlard sont tous partis. Pourquoi, à votre avis ? Parce que l'Angleterre est devenue intolérante ! Pourquoi Drago Malfoy serait-il resté alors qu'on ne lui laisse aucune perspective d'avenir ici ? Pourquoi Harry Potter resterait-il alors que tout le monde le croit instable ? Pourquoi resterait-il alors qu'il n'a plus personne ici, tous ses proches sont morts où à l'étranger ? Pourquoi resterait-il dans un pays intolérant qui l'a obligé à sauver son filleul en le gardant au plus loin de lui ? Dois-je vous rappeler que Teddy Lupin est le filleul d'Harry Potter en plus d'être le fils de Remus Lupin ? Le Fils d'un loup-garou ! Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, a du fuir le pays parce qu'il est un demi-géant ! Il est ami d'Harry Potter également ! Et j'ai d'autres exemples comme cela ! Alors oui, nous suivons Lord Potter et Lord Malfoy et nous partons pour un pays bien plus tolérant avant que vous accusiez mon épouse d'être une créature dangereuse sous prétexte qu'elle a du sang de dryades dans les veines !'_

Harry sourit en lisant cela. Rien de mieux pour commencer sa journée que d'apprendre que le gouvernement anglais s'en prenait plein la tronche. Il s'empara d'une fiole de potion contre la nausée pour la porter à sa petite amie quand on frappa à la porte.


	9. Une Bonne et une Mauvaise Nouvelle

**Chapitre 9 : Une Bonne et une Mauvaise Nouvelle**

Il redescendit les quelques marches qu'il avait gravies et ouvrit la porte. Il fit face à un homme moyen-oriental relativement bien habillé et à une femme blanche de petite taille aux cheveux roux coupés courts. Elle était habillée bien plus simplement d'un jeans et d'une veste en cuir moulante.

« Oui ? » fit le sorcier.

« Bonjour, » fit l'homme. « Je m'appelle Ibrahim Mazur et je suis à la recherche de cette jeune femme. L'auriez-vous vue ? »

L'homme avait sorti une photo représentant Rose. Harry retint un froncement de sourcil.

« C'est possible. Je rencontre beaucoup de gens. Elle a un physique pour le moins courant. Pourquoi la cherchez-vous ? Est-elle dangereuse ? »

« Non, » répondit la femme. « C'est notre fille. Elle a fait une fugue et mérite une sacrée correction ! »

Le sorcier serra discrètement la poignée de la porte. Une fugue, hein ? Connerie ! Rose était majeure en plus ! Il entendit la chasse des toilettes à l'étage et sa petite-amie sortir pour aller dans la chambre.

« Ecoutez. Je ne pense pas l'avoir vue dernièrement mais si vous me laissez votre carte et que je la vois, je vous recontacterais. Veuillez m'excuser mais ma compagne est malade et ... »

« Naturellement, » fit l'homme en sortant une carte de visite de son porte-feuille. « Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. »

Harry la prit et les salua avant de refermer la porte et de monter à l'étage. Il prit Rose par le bras et lui donna la potion mais ne dit pas un mot. La Dhampir fronça les sourcils en le voyant ainsi tendu et lui demanda silencieusement ce qu'il se passait. Il lui tendit la carte d'Ibrahim Mazur. Elle releva un sourcil avant de soupirer.

« Il y avait une femme avec lui. Rousse. Assez petite, » dit-il après avoir insonorisé la pièce par sécurité.

« Oui, je vois qui ils sont, » dit-elle après avoir vu le mouvement de baguette, rassurée. « Ce sont mes parents. »

« Ah. J'aurais dû les laisser entrer ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, je vais devoir sûrement appeler. »

« D'abord, allons voir un médicomage parce que tu m'inquiètes à vomir comme ça. »

« C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Je suis jamais malade en général... »

Il la prit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux pour transplaner. Là, ils attendirent une vingtaine de minutes avant d'être reçus. Dès la première seconde, le médicomage leur sembla antipathique et cette impression fut confirmée après que le sorcier eut fait son diagnostic.

« Vous avez un parasite. »

« Un parasite ? » répéta le couple.

« Comment on s'en débarrasse ? » demanda Harry directement.

« Eh bien, il vous reste un mois pour vous en débarrasser sinon après ça serait illégal... »

Harry et Rose échangèrent un regard, les sourcils froncés. Illégal de se débarrasser d'un parasite ? Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise blague ?

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les femmes adorent ces parasites. Elles leur mettent des bonnets et elles les amènent au parc avec d'autres parasites. »

Le sorcier se passa une main sur son visage en soupirant. Ce n'était que cela ... Il était rassuré. Il allait exprimer tout son amour à sa compagne juste après mais il allait d'abord dire au médicomage sa façon de penser !

« Merci de nous dire clairement que vous détestez les enfants, Médicomage Harrisson, » dit-il froidement les poings serrés. « Mais nous aurions apprécié apprendre cette nouvelle d'une toute autre manière ! Je vous retiens et soyez assuré que nous ne sommes pas prêts d'avoir affaire à vous une fois encore. Viens, Rose. Allons profiter de cette merveilleuse nouvelle à la maison ! »

« Il mériterait que je lui fiche mon pied dans le derrière, » maugréa la Dhampir en sortant. « Non mais on casse pas une telle nouvelle comme ça ! »

Elle avait une main sur le ventre, contente malgré l'idiot qui venait de lui lâcher l'information comme s'il s'agissait d'une maladie ! Dès qu'il le put, Harry la prit dans ses bras pour faire le voyage du retour. Ils réapparurent dans le salon et Harry embrassa la femme qu'il aimait avec passion et bonheur. Il allait avoir ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Il allait avoir une famille.

« J'espère que tu t'amuses bien Rose ? » fit une voix de femme derrière eux, de toute évidence en colère. « Parce que la fête est terminée ! »

Le couple sursauta. Rose se prit une claque plein visage. Harry réagit immédiatement, sortant sa baguette et menaçant la femme qui venait de toucher à sa compagne.

« Touchez-la encore, Madame, et je vous jure que vous allez le regretter ! » siffla-t-il, glacial.

« Vous n'aviez qu'à pas cacher notre fille chez vous ! » rétorqua l'homme derrière la petite femme.

« Je n'ai peur ni des Moroi ni des Dhampirs ! Et je ne cache pas votre fille ! Elle vit avec moi. »

« Donc, elle fuit encore une fois ses responsabilités ! » siffla la Dhampir aux cheveux roux. « Est-ce que tu as fui ? Est-ce que tu as laissé ton Moroi pour survivre ? As-tu oublié comment nous vivons ? »

« Oh, je t'en prie maman, » soupira Rose qui se massait la joue. « Les Moroi avant tout, je n'ai pas oublié. Mais je vois que tu te tracasses plus des Moroi que de ta propre fille ! Et non, je n'ai pas fui ! Au contraire, sans Harry, je serais morte ou Strigoi aujourd'hui ! Alors merci, mais si c'est pour me dire ça, tu peux tout aussi bien partir ! »

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Je te sers quelque chose, Vieillard ? Café, thé ? »

« Café, Rose. »

Elle servit ainsi les boissons et ils se rassemblèrent tous autour de la table de la salle à manger, Janine Hathaway s'étant tue depuis l'intervention de sa fille.

« Comment vous m'avez retrouvée ? » demanda Rose.

« Aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ? » fit son père avec un rictus amusé.

« Finalement, je préfère ne pas savoir. »

« Moi oui, par contre, » répliqua Harry en fixant le Moroi. « Normalement, nous sommes protégés. »

« Je ne serais même pas étonnée que mon père ait entendu parler du monde sorcier, Harry. C'est Zmey, quand même ! »

« Le monde sorcier ? » fit le Moroi en relevant un sourcil.

« Ou peut-être pas ..., » dit-elle finalement.

« Rose, est-ce que tu es tombée sur la tête ? » demanda la mère.

« Non mais j'ai reçu un coup il y a moins de dix minutes, » fit la fille, faisant soupirer la rousse. « Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être très sérieuse ! »

« Vu que j'ignorais tout du monde Moroi, Rose, » commenta le sorcier. « Je doute que ton père sache quelque chose à notre sujet. Très peu de Moldus savent pour nous, et seulement quand leurs enfants ont reçu le don de magie. »

« Techniquement, les Moroi font aussi de la magie, » fit Rose en se tournant vers son compagnon.

« Elémentaire seulement, » rétorqua Harry. « Je fais bien plus et tu le sais. »

« Oui, et heureusement ! Sinon, je ne serais plus là ! Et personne n'aurait fait la même folie que moi, j'en suis sûre ! »

« Peu probable, effectivement. Si ce fichu Dhampir n'est même pas foutu de respecter sa promesse, » fit Harry en pensant au Dimitri dont il savait le parcours seulement dans les grandes lignes.

« Quelle promesse ? » demanda Janine Hathaway en regardant sa fille les sourcils froncés. « Et quel Dhampir ? »

« Le Gardien Belikov. On s'était fait la promesse de tout faire pour libérer l'autre dans le cas où il deviendrait un Strigoi, » répondit Rose avec une pointe de colère. « J'ai tenu ma promesse une fois. Même si j'ai échoué, j'ai tenté ma chance. Et j'allais réussir si Lissa ne l'avait retransformé en Dhampir. Lui, il n'a même pas cherché à respecter sa promesse. Il a juste renoncé quand j'ai disparu. D'où le fait que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie ! Les Dhampirs ne sont que des pions remplaçables pour les Moroi ! Quitte à casser du Strigoi autant que je le fasse à ma manière ! Au moins, maintenant, je ne protège pas que les Moroi, je protège tout le monde ! Et personne ne s'est demandé pourquoi Lissa n'est jamais devenue folle cette dernière année alors qu'elle continue à utiliser son pouvoir ?! Pourtant cela a des effets négatifs ! Et directement sur moi ! »

Rose se leva et monta les escaliers en maugréant.

« C'est décidément une très mauvaise journée. D'abord, le médicomage désagréable, maintenant ça ! Manquerait plus que le ministre anglais vienne frapper à ma porte et j'aurais touché le fond, » soupira Harry en allant se resservir un thé.

« Médicomage ? » demanda le Moroi.

« Un médecin sorcier, » expliqua le sorcier en se tournant vers le Moroi.

« Les Dhampirs ne sont jamais malades, » rétorqua Janine. « Ou très peu. »

« En effet, elle ne l'est pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a alors ? » fit la mère les sourcils froncés.

« Pour reprendre les termes du médicomage, elle a un parasite, » fit Harry avec une grimace. « On a très mal pris le fait qu'il l'annonce de cette manière. »

« Un parasite ? » firent les deux invités.

« Elle est enceinte, » soupira Harry avec un sourire.

« Elle est ... »

Les deux parents échangèrent un regard, sans voix.

« Et je vous prierai de ne plus jamais toucher à ma compagne, Mme Hathaway. Je ne tolérerais aucune violence sur elle ou sur mon enfant. Même si vous êtes habitués à ce genre de choses, vous, Dhampirs. Personnellement, je suis un sorcier et je déteste avoir à me battre ou à voir les gens souffrir. Nous autres sorciers tenons à la sécurité de nos enfants. Enfin, en général. »

« Nous aussi. »

« Mais si vos enfants sont maltraités, ils ne vont pas devenir un danger pour la population, » rétorqua Harry. « Nous, oui. Nous sommes susceptibles de devenir un danger pour tout le monde, sorciers, moldus, même les Moroi. Les enfants maltraités ont cinq pourcents de chance de devenir des obscurus. Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis de ne jamais en croiser sur votre chemin. »

Ils gardèrent le silence, les deux non-initiés à la magie complètement perdus dans cette situation.

« Elle est enceinte depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Janine au bout de quelques minutes.

« Deux mois, je suppose, » répondit le sorcier. « Le Médicomage a parlé d'un mois avant de passer dans l'illégalité dans le cas où on voudrait s'en débarrasser. Comme si je pouvais demander cela ?! »

« Pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas ? »

« Parce que je suis un orphelin. J'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais bébé, je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans une glace si j'osais demander à quelqu'un d'avorter, sauf si sa vie en dépend. Encore moins à Rose ! J'ai toujours voulu une vie de famille. »

« Mais Rose a ses obligations en tant que Dhampir ! »

« Si elle le veut ! » fit Harry menaçant, sa magie crépitant légèrement entre ses doigts. « Si elle souhaite rester à la maison pour élever sa famille, ou si elle souhaite travailler dans un autre domaine, ce sera son choix ! Je lui ai proposé de la déposer et de venir la chercher pour son travail de gardien. C'est encore à elle de décider ! »

« Pas avec le lien qu'elle a ! »

« Avec la Princesse Dragomir ? » Harry ricana. « Est-ce que cette Moroi a été une seule fois en danger lors de ces deux dernières années ? Non. Et Rose retourne régulièrement dans sa tête pour s'en assurer. Et quand bien même cette femme serait en danger, je peux très bien intervenir rapidement. Il me suffit de transplaner ! »

Un verre explosa, faisant tourner tous les regards sur l'objet et la Dhampir bondit de sa chaise, son pieu en main. Harry soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

« _Reparo, _» murmura-t-il en passant une main au-dessus du verre brisé.

Ce dernier se répara en une demi-seconde sous les yeux surpris et écarquillés de ses invités. Harry les regarda deux secondes en secouant la tête d'un air las.

« Si vous êtes surpris par cela, je me demande quelle tête vous ferez quand vous verrez quelqu'un à califourchon sur un balai. »

Harry soupira.

« Ecoutez, vous venez de gâcher notre journée. Je vais vous demander de partir et de revenir un autre jour. Et je vous interdis d'en parler à Vasilissa Dragomir ou à Dimitri Belikov. Rose prendra contact avec eux quand elle sera prête à les affronter. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas nous forcer à quoi que ce soit. »

« Vous seriez étonnés de savoir tout ce que je peux faire avec la magie, » ricana le sorcier. « Je pense que vous savez où est la porte. Revenez un autre jour, s'il vous plait. »

Ainsi, les deux invités non désirés repartirent un peu de mauvaise humeur et Harry monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa compagne dans la chambre.


	10. Une Autre Visite Surprise

**Chapitre 10 : Une Autre Visite Surprise**

Harry et Rose rendaient visite à Andromeda et les Malfoy étaient également présents pour l'occasion. Ils semblaient tous emplis de joie pour l'heureux événement à venir et félicitaient le jeune couple.

« Il va falloir que vous songiez à vous marier maintenant, » lança Drago avec un petit sourire.

« Mariage ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Rose.

« C'est mal vu chez les sorciers d'avoir un enfant avec quelqu'un et de ne pas se marier, » expliqua le blond. « Surtout chez les vieilles familles. C'est une question d'honneur et de responsabilité. »

« Et aussi les traditions, » ajoutèrent les soeurs Black.

« Oh ..., » fit la Dhampir.

« On dirait que tu n'avais jamais envisagé la possibilité de te marier, » commenta Narcissa en s'installant à côté de la future mère.

« Oui ... Les Dhampir sont stériles entre eux. Nous sommes obligés d'avoir des rapports avec des humains ou des Moroi pour continuer à exister. Puisque nous ne vivons plus auprès des humains justement à cause de notre nature, il ne reste plus que les Moroi. Généralement, les Moroi préfèrent rester entre eux pour fonder de belles familles heureuses. Et les Dhampirs sont généralement le fruit d'amusement d'un soir. Rares sont les gardiens qui peuvent dire être père. Ce sont généralement les gardiennes qui ... »

« C'est ... scandaleux ! » fit Narcissa, outrée.

« Je suis d'accord, » ajouta Harry. « Rose, puisque ce sont les moeurs sorcières, je ne te forcerai pas à t'y plier même si je préférerais que tu le fasses. Je te laisse le choix. Dans tous les cas, je te soutiendrai et je ne te laisserai pas tomber pour notre enfant, ni les autres. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille à aimer et ché ... »

Il fut interrompu par un baiser.

« C'est un peu rapide à mon goût, » fit la Dhampir. « Mais la réponse est oui, » termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le futur père sourit alors qu'il embrassait sa compagne avec amour sous les sourires doux des deux femmes, le rictus amusé de Drago et les cris de dégoût de Teddy.

« Trouvez-vous une chambre ! » hurlait l'enfant. « Les bisous se font dans une chambre ! »

Il n'y eut plus que rires amusés dans la pièce face à la remarque innocente du petit Teddy.

xXxXxXx

Des coups secs furent frappés à la porte. Rose regarda par le judas et soupira. C'était à prévoir que ses parents ne tiendraient pas leur langue. Enfin surtout sa mère. Harry aurait dû les manipuler un peu pour qu'elle puisse avoir la paix encore le temps de sa grossesse...

« Rose, ouvre ! » fit la voix colérique de Vasilissa alors que des coups étaient à nouveau donnés contre la porte. « Je sais que tu es juste derrière la porte ! Je te vois ! »

La Dhampir ouvrit la porte et observa les personnes devant la porte. Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mia et, sans surprise, Dimitri. Ce dernier lui jetait un regard déçu. Elle soupira et s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

« Que le dernier ferme la porte, » dit-elle dans un soupir alors qu'elle prenait rapidement une feuille de papier et un bic.

Elle rédigea une note pour Andromeda. Elle pourrait contacter Harry bien plus rapidement qu'elle puisque le téléphone du sorcier était toujours éteint lorsqu'il travaillait. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cheminée sous les yeux de ses invités qui lui parlaient sans qu'elle leur accorde encore la moindre attention. Elle prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans l'âtre où ronflait un doux feu pour réchauffer son petit chez-soi avec l'automne qui arrivait.

« Manoir Black, » articula-t-elle avant de jeter le mot dans le feu.

Il disparut dans une gerbe de flammes vertes. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses invités qui la fixaient, soudain silencieux, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu viens de faire quoi, Rozie ? » demanda Christian dont le feu était son élément.

« Pas tes affaires, Sparky, » rétorqua la Dhampir en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. « Je vous sers quelque chose ? »

« Des explications, pour commencer, » fit Dimitri qui arborait son masque de gardien mais dont les yeux brûlaient de déception et de colère.

« A part cela, » soupira la future mère. « Ou je vous colle à tous une camomille ! »

« Eurk, merci bien, » fit Mia. « Un thé noir pour moi, si tu as. »

« J'ai tout ce que tu veux. Harry adore varier les plaisirs. »

Vu que les autres ne répondaient toujours pas, elle sortit la boite à thés et des boules et les déposa sur la table. Elle servit juste un café noir pour Dimitri. Elle se servit une camomille et prit les cookies frais du jour que son fiancé avait préparés. Sans oublier le pot de moutarde !

« Désolée mais je meurs de faim, » dit-elle en s'installant à table avec sa tasse et son petit plat.

Elle s'empara d'un couteau et tartina ses cookies au chocolat d'une bonne dose de moutarde à l'ancienne avant de le manger avec délice.

« Rose, tu me donnes envie de vomir, » fit Vasilissa en détournant le regard.

« Pourquoi ? » fit la Dhampir en arrêtant son cookies à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

« Parce que tu mets de la moutarde sur des biscuits au chocolat ! C'est écoeurant ! »

Rose observa son repas quelques secondes, puis haussa des épaules.

« Moi, j'aime bien. » Elle prit une nouvelle bouchée. « Je vois que Zmey et la Gardienne Hathaway n'ont pas pu tenir leur langue, » dit-elle ensuite. « Et pour les explications, vous voulez savoir quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue après la mort de Mr Ivashkov ? » demanda directement Dimitri.

« Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse, » répondit Rose. « Après tout, vous avez discuté avec mes parents donc vous devez tout savoir ! Ou du moins autant qu'eux ! Et ils savent l'essentiel ! Maintenant à moi de te poser une question, Gardien Belikov. Pourquoi tu n'as pas respecté ta parole ? »

« Ma parole ? »

Le dieu parmi les Dhampirs avait froncé les sourcils, ne comprenant de toute évidence pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« J'arrive pas à y croire, » fit la future mère dont les larmes venaient déjà aux yeux. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu oublier une chose pareille ! »

On frappa à nouveau à la porte. Elle se frotta les joues avec sa manche, chassant les larmes qui y avaient déjà coulés et se leva pour ouvrir. Elle ignora les regards écarquillés qui la fixaient sans comprendre sa crise de larmes. Elle regarda par le judas et ouvrit la porte à Drago.

« Salut, » dit-elle.

« Bonjour, Rose, » fit le jeune Lord en entrant. « Tante Andromeda m'a contacté dès qu'elle a reçu ton message. Elle ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'Harry va répondre à son message. »

« Okay ... »

Elle renifla.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda le sorcier.

« Oui, juste ... Je suis une vraie lavette depuis quelques jours. Je pique une crise et la minute d'après je fonds en larmes. C'en est déroutant. »

« Mère t'avait prévenue, je crois, » fit-il avec un rictus amusé.

« C'est ça, moque-toi de moi, Drago, » répliqua Rose alors que d'autres larmes coulaient sur son visage sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. « J'ai vraiment besoin de ça en ce moment ! »

« Eh ..., » dit Drago avec une infinie douceur alors qu'il prenait la femme dans ses bras. « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Si jamais le balafré l'apprend, je vais finir comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Ou pire ! »

Des pas se firent entendre et une voix de femme se fit entendre.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » fit Vasilissa Dragomir d'une voix cassante.

« Lord Drago Malfoy, un ami de Rose, » répondit le blond qui se tenait bien droit devant la Moroi alors qu'ils approchaient. « A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demanda-t-il ensuite alors qu'il faisait un baisemain dans les règles de l'art.

« Princesse Vasilissa Dragomir. »

« Ta Moroi ? » demanda le blond en se tournant vers Rose.

« Ce n'est pas ma Moroi mais celle du Gardien Belikov, » rétorqua cette dernière. « Mais oui, c'est celle avec qui j'ai un lien de l'esprit. Je te sers quelque chose ? »

« Non, je vais me servir, Rose. Toi, tu t'assieds confortablement dans ce sofa, » répondit le Lord en poussant gentiment la Dhampir vers le dit sofa.

« Mais ... »

« Pas de mais ! » rétorqua-t-il en posant une main sur son ventre légèrement rebondi. « N'oublie pas qui nous sommes et comment nous prenons soins des nôtres, » murmura-t-il ensuite à son oreille.

Rose soupira et s'installa dans le sofa. Mais elle fut contente de voir son assiette de cookies et le pot de moutarde voler vers la table basse. Au moins, elle ne risquerait pas de mourir de faim.

« Tu m'excuseras si je prends quelque chose à manger de plus classique que du cookie à la moutarde, Rose. »

« Prends ce que tu veux, » articula la Dhampir entre deux bouchées. « J'ai compris que j'ai des goûts bizarres. »

Elle entendit un rire clair provenant de la cuisine. Vasilissa s'installa en face de Rose et demanda plus d'explication.

« Qui est-il ? »

« Il vient de te le dire. Il s'appelle Drago Malfoy et il est un Lord. Il est britannique. »

« Pourquoi ce plateau a volé ? Qu'est-ce que se passe ici ? »

« Magie, » répondit la Dhampir en haussant des épaules et engloutissant un nouveau cookie. « Oh non ! J'en ai plus ... »

« Je peux te faire venir n'importe quoi, Rose, » fit le Lord en s'installant à coté de cette dernière avec une tasse de thé fumante. « J'ai qu'à appeler Tinky. »

« Elle m'apporterait n'importe quoi ? »

« Dans la mesure où c'est elfiquement possible, oui, n'importe quoi. »

« Un sandwich jambon, fromage, mayonnaise, avec des cornichons et du beurre de cacahuettes, » demanda Rose.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et appela son elfe de maison pour passer commande. Tout le monde sursauta sauf Rose qui était habituée à voir les apparitions des elfes chez Andromeda et chez Narcissa. Son sandwich apparut rapidement devant la Dhampir affamée et elle se mit à le dévorer.

« Rose tu reviens avec nous après ton repas, » dit soudain Vassilissa après s'être remise du choc de voir apparaître une créature aussi hideuse qu'un elfe de maison. « Ta place est à la Cour Royale, auprès de moi. Tu dois être ma gardienne. »

« Tu peux attendre encore trois ans avant que je puisse théoriquement redevenir ta gardienne et encore, c'est pas certain. »

« Foutaise. »

« Vraiment ? Donc, tu voudrais que je me prive d'un droit qu'à toute femme Dhampir quand elle tombe enceinte, juste pour que je vienne avec toi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas être ... »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » coupa Drago.


	11. Trahie

**Chapitre 11 : Trahie**

_« Vraiment ? Donc, tu voudrais que je me prive d'un droit qu'à toute femme Dhampir quand elle tombe enceinte, juste pour que je vienne avec toi ? »_

_« Tu ne peux pas être ... »_

_« Et pourquoi pas ? » coupa Drago_. « Tout le monde a le droit de fonder une famille ! Même une fille aussi folle que Rose ! »

« Merci, la Fouine ! »

« De rien, Berzerker ! »

« Impossible ! » rétorqua Vasilissa.

« Pourtant, il n'y a qu'à voir leur aura pour comprendre qu'ils disent la vérité, cousine, » commenta Adrian. « Rose, tu n'as pas quelque chose d'un peu plus fort que du thé ? »

« Harry n'est pas fan d'alcool mais oui, je crois qu'on doit avoir quelque chose pour satisfaire ton palais, » fit cette dernière en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers le buffet et sortit la bouteille de Whisky Purfeu.

« Attention, ça brûle quand ça passe dans la tuyauterie, » dit-elle en lui servant un verre.

Elle laissa la bouteille de sortie et revint s'asseoir à coté de Drago pour terminer son sandwich. Elle n'avait toutefois pas raté le regard de surprise et de douleur dans les yeux sombres de son ancien amant.

« Donc, voilà, je suis enceinte, par conséquent, je suis normalement en congé maternité jusqu'à ce que mon enfant ait deux ans et que je n'en fasse pas d'autres entre-temps. Tu devras attendre Lissa. Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu ne réagis que maintenant. Après tout, je suis présumée morte depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi tu ne sombrais pas dans la dépression ? »

Elle jeta un regard à Adrian.

« Et toi, tu n'as pas essayé de me contacter en rêve non plus. Sans parler de la promesse oubliée de Dimitri ! Vous m'avez directement considérée comme morte ! Et vous m'avez remplacée ! Alors excusez-moi si j'ai décidé de réfléchir un peu à moi, à ma vie avant de mettre les Moroi avant ma personne une fois encore ! »

Elle continua son sandwich calmement alors que tous ses invités étaient entre choc, compréhension et, pour Vasilissa, indignation. Rose se plongea dans l'esprit de cette dernière. La Moroi n'acceptait pas cela et elle vit déjà le plan qu'elle échafaudait. Un horrible plan. Provoquer son avortement. Utiliser la suggestion pour cela. Rose vit rouge et serra la main de Drago pour ne pas faire une bêtise.

« Rose ? » fit ce dernier, inquiet.

« Puisque vous voulez sacrifier mon propre bonheur pour votre confort personnel, Princesse Dragomir, » dit froidement Rose, le regard meurtrier, surprenant tout le monde. « Je ne deviendrai jamais votre gardienne ! Je préfère encore protéger un être aussi exécrable que Randall Ivashkov ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par sacrifier, Rose ? » fit Drago en se redressant légèrement menaçant.

« Elle voudrait que j'avorte ! » siffla la Dhampir en réponse.

« QUOI ?! » cria le blond en sortant sa baguette. « Comment osez-vous ? C'est scandaleux ! Vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle ! »

« Princesse, » fit Dimitri d'une voix neutre. « C'est la vie de Rose. Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander cela. »

« Oh mais elle n'allait pas me le demander, elle allait me SUGGERER ! » s'indigna la future mère.

« Touchez à Rose et je vous tue ! » siffla Drago en se mettant devant cette dernière pour la protéger.

« Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde et repars chez toi, » fit Lissa avec un magnifique sourire, la tête penchée.

Drago eut soudain les yeux voilés et il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Rose regarda cela horrifiée. Alors que le sorcier était sur le point de partir.

« Drago, c'est de la suggestion. Tu es sous _imperium_ ! Tu peux la combattre, » tenta la future mère alors qu'elle fusillait Dragomir du regard.

Les autres s'indignèrent du comportement de la Moroi. Mais rien n'y fit. Elle refusa de rompre sa suggestion.

« Adrian ! » demanda Rose alors. « Fais quelque chose ! »

« J'aurais pas dû prendre deux verres, » maugréa ce dernier.

« Maintenant tu viens avec nous, Rose, » ordonna Vasilissa.

« Je refuse ! Et quand bien même tu m'emmènerais à la Cour Royale de force, je suis dans mon droit ! »

Rose se leva et fusilla la Moroi du regard.

« Et pas de bol pour toi, Princesse. J'ai toujours eu plus d'un tour dans mon sac ! »

« Et tu vas faire quoi, Rose ? » demanda la Moroi avec un petit air suffisant avant de pencher la tête. « Tu vas faire exactement tout ce que je te dis. Viens avec nous. »

« La suggestion ne marche plus avec moi, » siffla la Dhampir. « J'ai pigé le truc. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour m'attaquer à une Moroi, qui plus est une princesse. Mais je vais te montrer l'une des choses que j'ai apprise à faire. »

« Tu ne me montreras rien du tout ! »

« Vraiment ? » ricana Rose alors qu'elle portait la main à son cou, sur le médaillon qu'Harry lui avait offert. « Amour, » articula-t-elle ensuite.

Le portoloin d'urgence s'activa, l'emmenant loin, près de la maison d'Andromeda. Elle fit la route à pied, serrant ses bras autour d'elle pour se protéger au mieux du froid. Elle rentra directement à l'intérieur et appela la sorcière pour qu'elle aille s'assurer que Drago allait bien. Elle fut rassurée d'apprendre qu'il n'était que déboussolé. L'affaire fut vite réglée et toute la famille se rassembla au Manoir Malfoy pour savoir quoi faire en attendant le retour d'Harry.

Ce dernier arriva en colère et demanda directement si Rose et Drago allaient bien. La colère du Survivant décupla quand il apprit ce que la Moroi avait essayé de faire.

« La reine agira en ta faveur ? » demanda-t-il après avoir écouté attentivement sa fiancée.

« J'ai des droits. Donc normalement oui. Et j'ai des témoins aussi à moins qu'elle les ai soumis à la suggestion. Et puis, je ne peux plus me faire avorter sans risquer ma vie maintenant, j'en suis à presque cinq mois. Sans compter le fait que faire un avortement à ce stade est illégal ! »

Elle garda un instant le silence avant d'ajouter une idée vengeresse.

« Dis, Harry. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y aurait moyen que je ne sois plus la Fille de l'Ombre ? Que je ne sois plus liée à elle ? »

Les sorciers restèrent songeurs un moment. C'était un sujet qu'ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment.

« Difficile à dire, ma chérie, » répondit le Gryffondor. « Tu es la première Fille de l'Ombre que nous rencontrons. Nous verrons plus tard quand il n'y aura plus aucun danger ni pour toi, ni pour le bébé. D'accord ? »

Rose acquiesça alors qu'elle se coulait dans l'étreinte de son futur époux. Ce dernier posa une main douce sur son ventre alors qu'il lui embrassait le front, protecteur et rassurant. Ils décidèrent donc d'un commun accord de se rendre à la Cour Royale par la voie moldue afin que la Dhampir puisse aller faire valoir ses droits. Mais la petite visite allait commencer par Janine Hathaway et Ibrahim Mazur. Et ça, ce serait à la sorcière ! Elle appela donc son père et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous sur place, dans sa suite. Cela allait jazzer ! Foi du Survivant !


	12. Deux Sorciers en Colère

**Chapitre 12 : Deux Sorciers en Colère**

Harry conduisait la voiture et Rose était du côté passager, lui dictant la route à suivre. Drago était à l'arrière de la voiture, ne voulant pas laisser le couple aller seul en milieu hostile. La route fut longue et un peu inconfortable pour Rose. Deux pauses toilettes furent obligatoires d'ailleurs. Ils arrivèrent à la Cour Royale un peu avant la tombée de la nuit. La Dhampir sortit ses papiers d'identité et les présenta au gardien de l'enceinte. Ils purent rentrer sans trop de problèmes.

Une fois la voiture garée, Rose mena les sorciers à travers un dédale de couloirs, prenant soin d'éviter le secteur où la Princesse Dragomir se trouvait. Mais ils croisèrent Dimitri Belikov sur leur chemin.

« Rose ? » fit-il, étonné et rassuré. « Tu es en vie ? Qui sont ces gens ? »

« Gardien Belikov, nous nous sommes vus il y a deux jours, » répondit-elle les sourcils froncés.

« Non. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, c'était à l'église, il y a presque trois ans. »

L'homme avait froncé les sourcils à son tour.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Rose, » ajouta-t-il en approchant. « Qui sont ces gens ? »

« Suis-nous, » fit la Dhampir qui commençait à voir clair dans le petit jeu de la Princesse. « Je vais littéralement tuer Dragomir ! »

« On s'en chargera pour toi, » firent en choeur les sorciers alors qu'ils la suivaient.

Dimitri suivit l'étrange groupe et ils se retrouvèrent tous devant les appartements occupés par Abe Mazur. Harry frappa à la porte. Dès que le Moroi eut ouvert, il se prit un coup de poing en pleine figure.

« Ah ... Cela fait du bien ..., » soupira le sorcier, soulagé.

« Harry tu n'es pas très subtil, » commenta Drago alors qu'ils entraient tous dans les appartements du Moroi qui était à terre.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être subtil, » rétorqua le Survivant. « C'est en grande partie de sa faute, toute cette histoire ! »

« Quelle histoire ? » demanda le Moroi et Dimitri d'une même voix, le second aidant le premier à se lever.

« Eh bien, par où commencer ? » fit ironiquement Rose.

« Le fait que j'avais demandé de ne pas divulguer la présence de Rose chez moi, peut-être ? » proposa Harry, amer. « Cela n'a apparemment pas servi à grand-chose puisque qu'un groupe de Moroi et un dhampir s'est retrouvé chez moi à menacer MA fiancée ! »

Ibrahim Mazur se figea de stupeur tant par l'annonce des fiançailles de sa fille que par le fait qu'elle ait été menacée. Même Dimitri semblait choqué par ces deux annonces.

« Mieux encore, » siffla Drago. « Les pensées de cette Moroi de sang royal ! Aller jusqu'à penser l'avortement pour récupérer sa ... Comment elle te considère déjà ? »

« Sa gardienne, » répondit Rose qui se tenait légèrement le bassin.

Elle avait légèrement mal au dos. Le voyage avait été long et pas de tout repos.

« Avorter ?! » fit le Moroi. « Tu es sûre, Rose ? »

« Aussi certaine que je te vois, Vieillard. Je peux lire les pensées de la Princesse Dragomir. Et parce que j'ai pris la fuite, pour la vie de mon bébé, elle a effacé la mémoire de Dimitri ! Et peut-être même celle de Christian et Mia ! Je ne serais même pas étonnée que ce soit également le cas de celle d'Adrian vu qu'il avait bu. Encore ... »

« Pourquoi tu lui as proposé un verre en fait ? » demanda Drago.

« Par habitude, je suppose. Il boit pour pallier les effets négatifs de l'esprit. »

C'est là qu'elle croisa le regard de Dimitri. Il semblait ... peiné. Elle soupira et s'assit dans le canapé de son père avec un soupir de soulagement. C'était nettement plus confortable que la voiture.

« Je vais prévenir Janine, » dit Abe en prenant le téléphone. « Je n'ai rien dit, pour respecter tes volontés vu que de toute façon tu es d'office en congé maternité. Par contre, je ne sais pas pour ta mère. »

« Ouais, ben si c'est elle la responsable, pas sûr que je la pardonne de sitôt !» siffla la Dhampir. « Et Dragomir elle peut aller au diable, je ne serais plus jamais sa gardienne ! »

« Roza ! »

« Toi, tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler comme ça il y a longtemps ! » cracha cette dernière avec un doigt accusateur en direction de Dimitri.

« Mais ce n'est pas toi qui décide à qui tu seras assignée ! »

« Sans plus aucun lien avec cette garce, je ne serais pas meilleure qu'une autre pour elle ! Elle a osé évoquer cette idée juste pour que je revienne ! Elle a utilisé la suggestion sur Drago qui était là juste pour moi en attendant qu'Harry ne revienne ! »

« Cela ne change rien ! »

« Cela change tout au contraire ! » siffla Harry, menaçant, sa magie crépitant autour de lui. « Si on menace encore ma future femme ou mon enfant, j'efface Rose de votre mémoire ! A tous ! Même si cela signe la fin de sa carrière de gardienne ! Elle aura bien des possibilités d'emplois chez les moldus ou même à la réserve ! »

Dimitri s'écarta de l'homme qui faisait pourtant une tête et demi en moins que lui. Il était mal à l'aise en sa présence tout à coup.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il, une main sur son pieu, prêt à le dégainer.

« Lord Harry Potter-Black, » répondit le sorcier en mettant les formes pour une fois. « Et je vous déconseille de sortir votre arme de son fourreau, vous vous retrouveriez désarmé et suspendu par les pieds en l'espace de trois secondes. »

Le Dhampir releva un sourcil dubitatif.

« Il en est tout à fait capable, » fit Rose avec un sourire. « Drago aussi. »

« Moi, il sera stupéfixé et ligoté avant même d'avoir fait trois pas, » rétorqua le blond.

La Dhampir pouffa tandis que Dimitri était perdu.

« Assieds-toi, Camarade, » dit-elle. « C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire. »

« Bon, » intervint Mazur en raccrochant son téléphone. « Janine est en route. Et il semblerait que c'est elle qui a divulgué l'information. Mais uniquement à la reine et au chef des gardiens. Personne d'autre. »

« Donc, Dragomir a dû avoir cette information d'une autre manière, » comprit le futur mari.

« Les rumeurs circulent vite ici, » soupira Rose. « Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on oublie facilement. Si en plus, je réapparais d'entre les morts ... Cela a du faire le tour de la Cour assez rapidement et arriver à ses oreilles. »

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle était épuisée. Harry s'installa à coté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras avec amour. Alors que les hommes discutaient – surtout Drago, Harry et Ibrahim –, Rose s'endormit dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, une main sur son ventre légèrement rebondi. Elle était à l'aise. Elle se sentit légèrement soulevée pour être allongée plus confortablement et une couverture fut mise sur ses épaules. Elle soupira d'aise en se laissant aller au sommeil. Elle se sentait en sécurité.


	13. En Attente d'une Audience

**Chapitre 13 : En Attente d'une Audience**

Harry observa la femme de son coeur dormir paisiblement alors qu'il buvait calmement une tasse de thé. Il la vit bouger légèrement et porter une main sur son ventre. Il sourit et posa lui-même la sienne. Il sentit deux petits coups. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il pouvait le sentir et il en était le plus heureux des hommes.

Il reçut un sandwich de la part de la mère de Rose. Janine avait été horrifiée d'apprendre qu'on puisse faire cela à sa fille. Elle n'approuvait certes pas son comportement depuis sa disparition mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on veuille tuer un enfant même pas encore né juste pour arriver à ses fins. C'était ... inadmissible ! Elle bouillonnait de rage à propos de cette affaire et allait taper du poing, elle aussi. Pour le coup, elle soutenait presque l'idée que Rose ne travaille plus comme gardienne après cette menace. Le nombre de Dhampir ne cessait de baisser et juste pour son besoin et son plaisir personnel, une Moroi voulait sacrifier un futur Dhampir. Scandaleux !

Dimitri Belikov, quant à lui, était resté silencieux le peu de temps qu'il était resté sur place avant de partir assurer son tour de garde. Mais il y avait de l'approbation aussi dans son regard, ainsi qu'un profond respect. Harry se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi. Il demanderait à Rose plus tard.

Ibrahim Mazur revint avec un sourire en coin, victorieux. Le Survivant releva un sourcil avant d'échanger un regard avec Drago. Ce dernier était épuisé mais tenait bon. Tous deux ne voulaient pas dormir en territoire ennemi, même s'ils se trouvaient dans les appartements du père de Rose, ils n'avaient pas confiance.

_'Vigilance constante !_' disait Maugrey.

Les deux sorciers suivaient ce mantra, même encore maintenant alors que la guerre était finie pour eux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Harry.

« La Reine Tatiana a accepté une audience avec vous. Pas privée mais elle vous écoutera. »

Les deux sorciers hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Drago se leva.

« Je ferais bien de rentrer chercher de quoi nous retaper dans ce cas, » dit-il de sa voix traînante. « Hors de question que je paraisse misérable et à moitié mort devant une reine ! »

« Toi et ton ego, » sourit Harry dans un soupir. « Mais je suis d'accord sur le principe bien que pas pour les mêmes raisons, » ajouta-t-il en jetant un oeil à sa belle endormie sur le divan.

« Mais vous n'avez pas le ... » commença le Moroi avant de s'interrompre les yeux écarquillés.

Drago venait de disparaître dans un crac discret. Il venait de transplaner.

« Bienvenue dans le monde magique, » dit Harry en riant doucement.

« Comment a-t-il fait cela ? »

« Cela s'appelle le transplanage, » fit le sorcier. « Il est rentré chez lui chercher un remontant bien de chez nous. »

« Et il habite loin ? »

« Une bonne centaine de kilomètres, je dirais, » fit pensivement Harry avant de repartir dans un doux rire.

La tête du Moroi était à graver dans sa mémoire. Il se demandait s'il avait une tête pareille quand il avait onze ans. La magie ... Elle pouvait faire des miracles et en épater plus d'un. Drago réapparut deux minutes plus tard dans le salon et lança à Harry un flacon de potion avec un liquide vert à l'intérieur. Le Survivant le but d'une traite, grimaçant légèrement au goût de goudron, avant de faire disparaître le flacon dans une poche de son pantalon.

Il avisa ensuite l'heure et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sa fiancée allait mourir de faim quand elle se réveillerait. Autant déjà commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Enfin, petit-déjeuner. Plutôt heure du souper. Cette société sur un horaire très différent d'eux. Les Moroi vivaient de nuit... Avec ce qu'il trouva dans le garde-manger, il prépara des crêpes.

« Pas nécessaire d'en préparer autant, » commenta Ibrahim Mazur en mettant la table avec Janine.

« Avez-vous déjà remarqué que votre fille a un gros appétit ? » demanda le Survivant. « Appétit, soi-dit en passant, qui a doublé, voire triplé depuis qu'elle est enceinte... »

« Tu es encore gentil, le Balafré, j'aurais dit quadruplé personnellement. Eh ! Rose ! »

« Ca c'est pour le Balafré, la Fouine ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

Elle vint embrasser son fiancé avec douceur et amour avant de se jeter sur une chaise pour manger son assiette de crêpes déjà prête sur la table. Harry revint quelques minutes plus tard avec sa propre assiette et une deuxième série de crêpes pour Rose. Ils discutèrent un peu mais les sujets restaient encore très légers et très peu sur la magie.

« On est demandé à quelle heure ? » demanda soudain Drago.

« Dans une heure environ, » répondit le père de Rose en regardant sa montre. « On devrait tout doucement démarrer. »

Il fut décidé comme un accord que Rose et Drago se déplaceraient vers la salle d'audience sous sortilège d'indifférence dans le cas où ils croiseraient la princesse Dragomir. Hors de question que cette Moroi s'en prenne encore à eux. Harry risquerait de faire un malheur si elle osait toucher à sa famille encore une seule fois. Il lui montrerait ce que c'est que de manipuler les gens.

Le chemin se fit d'ailleurs dans le calme, Harry suivant Ibrahim Mazur et Janine Hathaway en silence et Dimitri Belikov fermant la marche. Les deux sorciers étaient de part et d'autre de la jeune Dhampir. Une fois arrivé à destination, le Sauveur du monde sorcier anglais ôta le sortilège d'indifférence sur sa compagne et lui donna un dernier baiser d'encouragement.

« Je suis juste derrière toi, » lui murmura-t-il tendrement à l'oreille. « Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je t'emmène loin d'ici. »

« Il faut que je fasse cela. »

« Je sais. »

Il l'embrassa encore avant de la laisser prendre les devants. Ils entrèrent dans une salle spacieuse. Et fortement bondée. Harry retint une grimace. Il détestait toujours autant la foule. Il préférait de loin sa petite vie tranquille. Il croisa le regard acier de Drago et ils hochèrent mutuellement la tête. Ils étaient prêts, si nécessaire, à intervenir. Un regard vers le Dhampir Belikov apprit au sorcier que c'était également le cas pour cet homme. Le bien-être et l'avenir de Rose était en jeu et il semblait vouloir tout pour que la jeune femme soit heureuse et épanouie. Il ne l'avait pas dit ouvertement mais Harry savait depuis longtemps lire entre les lignes. Dimitri Belikov éprouvait encore des sentiments pour Rose. Et même s'il savait qu'il était trop tard pour lui, il n'irait pas contre Harry parce qu'il aimait justement la jeune femme et la protégeait envers et contre tout.

« Gardienne Hathaway, » fit respectueusement la reine Tatiana bien qu'avec un ton froid.

« Votre Majesté, » salua Rose bien que pas aussi bas qu'en voulait la coutume.


	14. Révélations

**Chapitre 14 : Révélations**

_« Gardienne Hathaway, » fit respectueusement la reine Tatiana bien qu'avec un ton froid._

_« Votre Majesté, » salua Rose bien que pas aussi bas qu'en voulait la coutume._

Beaucoup de gens s'indignèrent parmi l'assemblée.

« Suffit ! » claqua la monarque. « Nous ne pouvons pas exiger autant d'une femme enceinte que d'une gardienne ! »

Sa voix était sans appel. Des murmures étonnés se firent entendre et la Dhampir remercia la Moroi d'un demi-sourire ainsi qu'une d'une inclinaison de la tête. Rose observa l'assemblée et y repéra immédiatement Dragomir. Elle l'avait déjà sentie de par son lien. Elle vit à ses côtés Christian et Adrian et ils semblaient tous deux choqués par les nouvelles.

Elle serra les poings et fusilla la princesse du regard. Cette dernière arborait un visage neutre mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher ses sentiments à la Fille de l'Ombre. Elles étaient liées de telle sorte que Rose pouvait lire ses pensées. La Dhampir retint un sourire alors qu'elle sentait la colère de la Princesse. Face à la reine, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. C'était justement ça le plan.

« Pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi vous revenez que maintenant ? » demanda alors la reine, ramenant ainsi son attention. « Nous vous avons pensée morte durant tout ce temps. Ou pire… »

« Je sais, Votre Majesté, » répondit Rose d'une voix neutre. « Et j'en suis désolée. »

Elle inspira profondément avant de commencer à s'expliquer.

« Vous vous souvenez du motif de ma demande de mutation ? »

« En effet, vous vouliez pouvoir rester utile et en présence d'une tierce personne à la Cour Royale, vous ne pouviez plus. »

« Exact. La présence de cette tierce personne m'était insupportable pour des raisons personnelles. Une peine de cœur assez importante. Malgré l'année que j'ai passée auprès de Mr Ivashkov, cette peine ne s'était pas vraiment résorbée. Cela ne m'a pas empêchée de défendre sa vie ainsi que la mienne, jusqu'au bout de mes capacités. Hélas, elles étaient insuffisantes. Sans Harry, ici présent … » Elle désigna son compagnon d'un geste de la main. « … je n'aurais moi-même pas survécu. »

Tous les regards se portèrent sur l'homme de la situation. Harry s'avança et prit la main de sa campagne avec douceur. Son regard émeraude sur l'assemblée était dur toutefois. Et il devint assassin quand il se posa sur Vasilissa Dragomir. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, elle était la seule jeune Moroi blonde avec des yeux verts si intenses. Des émeraudes encore plus pures que les siennes.

« Et comment un tel exploit a-t-il été possible ? » demanda alors le Gardien Hans, curieux mais aussi perplexe. « Selon les rapports et les vidéos, il devait bien y avoir une vingtaine de Strigoi. »

« Cela doit être cela, environ, » réfléchit le sorcier.

« Tu ne sais pas combien tu en as maté, Harry ? » s'étonna Drago.

« J'ai jamais été du genre à compter, pas même nos frasques à Poudlard, désolé. Pour moi, c'était soit je les tuais, soit ils me tuaient. Pour le coup, j'en ai tué quelques-uns et j'ai fui devant les autres en emportant Rose. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu sauver l'autre Dhampir. »

« Cela ne nous dit toujours pas comment, » avança le Gardien Hans, légèrement impressionné, bien qu'il le cachait.

« En un mot, la magie, » répondit Harry.

Des murmures se firent entendre dans toute la salle.

« Impossible, » s'exclama un homme, un Moroi, d'une voix dure. « Ce sont des humains ! Ils ne peuvent pas faire de magie ! »

« Tiens, cela me rappelle quelque chose …, » remarqua le Sauveur en échangeant un regard avec son aimée.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais il me semble, Chéri, que pour me répondre, tu n'avais fait qu'agiter la main et léviter quelques trucs, non ? »

« Non, tu descendais les escaliers et tu as fait connaissance avec cette vieille folle de Walburga qui n'arrêtait pas de hurler son baratin habituel et je t'ai lancé un _expelliarmus_ pour te départir de ton tisonnier. Je n'avais pas envie de me ramasser un coup sur la tête. »

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail. »

« Tu étais trop choquée par le portrait de Walburga en même temps, » rit Harry en haussant des épaules. « La première fois que je l'ai vue, j'ai eu la même réaction que toi. »

Le sorcier avisa ensuite la position de sa compagne, une main posée sur sa hanche, un peu en arrière, vers un point de son dos. Il releva un sourcil avant de lui faire un tendre sourire.

Il se recula alors de quelques pas pour que tout le monde puisse le voir faire. Autant que son acte de magie soit visible et qu'il lie l'utile à l'agréable.

« Rien de trop rouge, » siffla directement Drago qui avait remarqué chacun de ses gestes ainsi que la position de Rose.

« Trop Gryffondor pour toi, » ricana le Sauveur en sortant sa baguette.

Harry l'agita et fit apparaître un fauteuil confortable au tissu de velours d'un vert sombre tirant vers le noir.

« Satisfait ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui. »

« Cela aurait pu être rose bonbon que je me serais quand même assise dessus, » soupira Rose en s'installant. « Et pourtant je déteste le rose ! »

Harry, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, mais toujours sur ses gardes, se tourna ensuite vers l'assemblée.

« Alors, je ne suis pas capable de magie ? » demanda-t-il ironiquement. « Continue ton récit, Chérie. »

« Donc …, » reprit Rose en remettant ses idées en place. « … Harry m'a sauvée et m'a soignée. J'avais été sérieusement touchée de ce que j'ai pu comprendre. » Le sorcier le lui confirma d'un hochement de tête. « Je suis restée auprès de lui quelques temps. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de chez lui sans risque à cause des lois de son monde. Tout être portant le gêne d'une créature dite sombre, même si en soi la créature n'est pas dangereuse, est exécutée. »

« Une créature … sombre …, » répéta lentement la Reine Tatiana, sans comprendre.

« Pour vous tous, cela ne concerne que votre patrimoine génétique vampire, » expliqua Harry. « Pour le gouvernement sorcier britannique, Moroi et Dhampir sont tous aussi dangereux que des Strigoi. Ils ne font absolument aucune différence depuis quelques années. Mais vous n'êtes pas les seules espèces touchées. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. J'ai demandé à Rose de rester en sécurité chez moi car je ne suis pas aussi paranoïaque que le Ministre de la magie anglais. Je compte parmi mes amis de nombreuses créatures magiques et je les aidais à fuir le pays pour qu'ils puissent vivre en paix. Je tue certes les Strigoi parce qu'ils sont dangereux, c'est un fait indéniable, mais pas les Moroi, ni les Dhampir, pas plus que d'autres hybrides. »

Il y eut des murmures et des cris d'indignation. Harry les fit taire d'un sortilège puissant.

« Pour nous vous êtes des hybrides, » continua-t-il d'une voix forte. « Mais il n'y a aucune honte à en être un ! Mon ami, ici présent, Drago Malfoy, est lui-même un hybride. Cela n'a rien de dévalorisant ! Au contraire, cela apporte un plus ! Si les sorciers anglais sont incapables de le voir, c'est leur problème. Mais là encore, ce n'est pas le sujet ! Rose était en danger dans les rues de Londres, en particulier dans mon quartier, parce qu'il était de notoriété publique que j'étais contre le gouvernement. On me faisait d'ailleurs passer pour fou. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sorte pour se faire tuer. Elle a eu l'intelligence de suivre mes conseils et de rester le temps que je trouve un moyen pour elle de passer entre les mailles du filet. Mais quand l'occasion s'est présentée, elle n'est pas partie… »

« Pourquoi cela, Gardienne Hathaway ? » demanda alors la reine.

« Parce qu'à ce moment-là, vous m'aviez déjà présumée morte ou transformée en Strigoi, » répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. « J'ai alors décidé de panser totalement mes plaies intérieures pour mieux revenir sur le terrain plus tard. Je suis consciente de mes compétences et du manque de gardiens mais je savais que si je revenais tout de suite, j'aurais été assignée à la Princesse Dragomir et je n'étais pas encore prête à faire face au Gardien Belikov. Cela aurait posé problème dans le cadre de mon travail et je mets un point d'honneur à mon travail. Si je me pense incompétente, pour une raison ou une autre, autant ne pas travailler. C'était le cas à l'époque. »

« Pourquoi revenir maintenant alors ? » demanda le Gardien Hans.


	15. Accusation

**Chapitre 15 : Accusation**

_« Pourquoi revenir maintenant alors ? » demanda le Gardien Hans._

Rose jeta un regard noir à la Princesse Dragomir avant de répondre.

« Harry et moi avons déménagé il y a un peu près un an au Canada. Nous avons commencé une relation et par je ne sais quel hasard, la Gardienne Hathaway et Ibrahim Mazur m'ont retrouvée. Puis, la nouvelle est arrivée jusqu'aux oreilles de la Princesse Dragomir qui est venue chez moi avec ses grands airs pour que je revienne à la Cour. Revenir ici pour reprendre mon travail, je suppose que je l'aurais fait. Mais suite à un désaccord avec la Princesse, et usage illégal de la suggestion sur un de mes amis qui ne cherchait qu'à me protéger, je suis venue demander audience pour que plus jamais je ne sois potentiellement assignée à temps plein à la Princesse Dragomir. »

'Ca va barder pour toi, Rose !' siffla la voix de Dragomir dans sa tête.

« Bien que la suggestion n'est tolérée que sous certaines conditions, » commença la Reine. « Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour que j'accède à une telle demande. »

« Alors peut-être que cette raison le sera, » siffla dangereusement Harry, déployant une aura oppressante sur l'assemblée alors qu'il fusillait Dragomir du regard. « Dans mon monde, faire du mal aux enfants est sévèrement puni par la loi. Ma compagne a été menacée d'être manipulée pour qu'on la force à avorter ! »

« Qu'entendez-vous par manipuler ? » demanda la Reine.

« La Princesse Dragomir a tenté d'utiliser la suggestion sur moi, Votre Majesté. A cela s'ajoute le fait que j'ai un accès libre à son esprit de par notre lien unique. Elle voulait me ramener à la Cour pour me faire faire avortée et me remettre à son service en oubliant mon compagnon. J'avoue l'avoir très mal pris. Heureusement qu'elle ne représente pas toute la société Moroi … »

« Est-ce une menace, Gardienne Hathaway ? » s'exclama durement le Gardien Hans.

« De Rose, certainement pas, » répondit Harry en colère. « Mais bien de ma part. Elle a dû me convaincre de ne pas prendre tous les Moroi pour des enfoirés. Je serais bien venu détruire la vie de Miss Princesse parfaite planquée dans les gradins. La rendre stérile ou une autre malédiction du genre en punition d'un tel acte ou simplement du fait qu'elle ait osé y penser. Mais Rose est trop bonne. Elle m'a convaincu de ne pas le faire. Mais j'ai exigé en échange de sa part que, si elle revient travailler ici – notez bien que je ne suis pas contre l'idée – il est hors de question qu'elle devienne la gardienne de Vasilissa Dragomir. Pour la sécurité de ma compagne et de ma famille, voilà ma condition pour qu'elle revienne travailler ici. Vu le nombre de Moroi que vous avez à protéger, ce n'est pas une demande difficile à satisfaire ! »

« Croyez-vous être en position pour menacer Sa Majesté ? » demanda un Gardien en sortant son arme.

« Eddie, je te conseille de ranger ton arme, » fit Rose en se levant.

« Non, Rose ! Il a menacé la Reine ! »

« Il ne cherche qu'à me protéger et il en a le droit ! »

« Les Moroi avant tout, Rose ! »

« Même avant la vie d'un enfant innocent ? » siffla-t-elle, une main sur son ventre alors qu'elle reculait derrière Harry et Drago.

Ces derniers avaient sorti leur baguette et attendaient la première attaque, ayant déjà placé un bouclier rudimentaire autour d'eux. Ils ne porteraient pas le premier coup. Harry tenait la main de Rose et était prêt à transplaner loin de cet endroit.

« Cela suffit ! » clama alors Dimitri. « Range ton arme, Eddie. Rose a raison. Elle a le droit de faire cette demande. De plus, le nombre de Dhampir est suffisamment bas comme cela pour qu'en plus, on demande à l'une des nôtres d'avorter ! Que cet homme réagisse aussi violemment pour la sécurité de son enfant est tout à fait légitime ! N'importe qui le ferait ! » Il se tourna ensuite vers la Reine. « Votre Majesté, la décision vous revient mais sachez que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec le point de vue de Rose cette fois, même si cela signifie me mettre à dos ma bienfaitrice. »

« Moi, je dis que ces hommes ont ensorcelé le gardien Belikov, » s'exclama alors la Princesse Dragomir en se levant.

« J'aurais compris cette accusation si elle était venue de quelqu'un d'autre, » ricana Rose. « Mais de votre part, Princesse, c'est culotté. Vous avez usé de la suggestion sur Dimitri car il n'a aucun souvenir d'être venu chez moi il y a quelques jours. Je serais même prête à parier que ni Christian Ozéra, ni Mia Rinaldi, ni même Adrian Ivashkov ne se souviennent d'être venus également ! »

Elle tourna le regard vers ces derniers qui avaient froncés les sourcils.

« Nous ne sommes pas venus, Rose. On était à la Cour, » répondit Christian, confirmant les soupçons de la Dhampir.

Celle-ci put entendre le cri victorieux mais silencieux de Dragomir dans sa tête.

« Harry ? »

« Montrer ton souvenir et celui de Drago serait suffisant comme preuve. Ils sont identiques si ce n'est le point de vue et la vision que vous aviez des choses. Tu connais le sortilège, Dray ? »

« Pour la pensine ? Oui. Mais il m'en faut une. »

« On en a une, » répondit le couple.

Harry poussa doucement Rose dans les bras de Drago avant de transplaner. Des expressions de surprise se firent entendre dans toute la salle d'audience.

« Les gens comme vous savent tous faire ça ? » demanda Dimitri au blond.

Ce dernier garda un moment le silence avant de répondre.

« Oui, du moins à partir d'un certain âge et seulement si on leur enseigne. Cela demande beaucoup d'entraînement et quelques douloureuses erreurs parfois. »

« Comme ? » fit Rose, curieuse.

« La désartibulation. »

« Argh … Rien que le mot me donne la nausée, » répliqua la future mère.

« Y a de quoi. Une partie de ton corps est au point de départ tandis que l'autre est à l'arrivée … »

« Une téléportation ratée en somme. »

« Je … pense, oui. Rose, je ne suis pas le mieux calé pour les mots moldus. C'est Harry. »

« Je lui demanderai. »

Le Sauveur réapparut avec sa pensine et se dirigea lentement vers la table de la Reine. Les gardiens proches de Sa Majesté avaient une main sur leur arme, prêt à dégainer. Harry ne leur prêta aucune attention. Drago approcha et appliqua sa baguette à sa tempe et en tira quelques filaments argentés qu'il jeta directement dans la vasque. Le Gryffondor se tourna alors vers sa fiancée.

« Pense au jour où ils sont venus, ce sera plus facile, » dit-il simplement alors qu'il approchait sa propre baguette de la tempe de la Dhampir.

« Ca, c'est sûr, je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier, » rétorqua-t-elle, attirant un sourire pincé de la part du sorcier ainsi qu'un hochement de tête.

Harry retira le souvenir et le jeta lui aussi dans la pensine.


	16. Preuve et Colère du Sauveur

**Chapitre 16 : Preuve et Colère du Sauveur**

_Harry retira le souvenir et le jeta lui aussi dans la pensine. _

« Vas-y, Drago. Instruis-moi par la même occasion. »

« T'as qu'à prendre un bouquin, le Balafré. Je ne suis pas un foutu prof ! »

Les amants sourirent alors qu'ils secouaient la tête. Qu'est-ce que le blond pouvait avoir des réactions exagérées parfois … Drago murmura quelques mots, sa baguette d'aubépine s'agitant au-dessus de la pensine. Un étrange nuage s'éleva de la vasque et se chargea en couleur. Progressivement le souvenir de Rose apparut et commença à défiler devant les yeux exorbités de toute l'assemblée. Il fut immédiatement suivi de celui de Drago, légèrement différent et pourtant si semblable sans pour autant se contredire.

« Comme vous avez pu le constater, » dit alors Harry en regardant l'assemblée Moroi. « Vassilisa Dragomir, Adrian Ivashkov, Mia Rinaldi, Christian Ozéra et Dimitri Belikov se sont présentés à notre domicile et ont parlé à Rose. Mon vieil ami, Drago Malfoy, est venu pour la soutenir et la protéger en cas de problème. Ce qui est étonnant par contre, c'est comment un homme déterminé à vouloir soutenir une femme qui est devenue son amie, un homme qui a nos capacités, notre puissance, notre ... » Il échangea un regard avec le blond. « ... expérience ... peut tout d'un coup abandonner ce pour quoi il était venu et part sans même dire un seul mot ? Je n'ai vu cela que par un seul moyen : l'_Imperium_, manipulation mentale. Ou comme vous l'appelez, chez vous, la suggestion. Et il me semble, aux dires de Rose, que la Princesse Dragomir est un Maître dans l'art de manipuler les gens pour leur faire faire ce qu'elle désire depuis bien longtemps. »

Il prit la main de sa fiancée alors qu'il jetait un regard noir à la Moroi. Cette dernière avait un masque de froideur sur le visage mais Harry ne se trompait pas sur son regard. De la colère à l'état pure.

« Je ne sais pas qu'elles sont les lois chez vous, ni ce que vous feriez dans le cas de la Princesse Dragomir qui se trouve être la dernière de sa lignée, » continua-t-il avec calme. « Mais pour moi, de ce que je sais par ces souvenirs, de ce que je sais de l'esprit de cette femme, de ce qu'en connait Rose par leur lien de l'esprit, je considère que Vasilissa Dragomir a voulu attenter à la vie de mon enfant. Elle l'aurait très certainement déjà fait si je n'avais pas fourni à ma compagne un moyen de s'échapper en cas de problème. Je ne suis pas du genre vengeur en temps normal, loin de là. Mais je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à des enfants, quand bien même ceux-ci ne sont pas encore nés ! Je ne souhaite pas m'immiscer dans vos affaires mais je veux m'assurer que ni Rose, ni notre enfant ne coure de danger dans votre monde. Par conséquent, cela va de soi que je refuse qu'à l'avenir elle travaille avec ou pour la Princesse Vasilissa Dragomir. »

Il vit cette dernière serrer les poings avant de les mettre lentement à plat sur ses cuisses. Il se tourna alors vers Rose.

« Dis-moi à quoi elle pense, » demanda-t-il doucement mais suffisamment fort pour que la Reine l'entende.

« Tu ne veux pas regarder toi-même ? »

« Je ne suis pas un très bon legilimens et je ne veux pas forcer un passage dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'aussi puissant qu'elle. Je pourrais lui faire du mal, et elle le mériterait, mais elle pourrait tout aussi bien m'en faire. Je préfère garder mes distances. Toi, par contre, tu es plus d'une fois rentrée dans sa tête ces dernières années sans courir le moindre risque. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle a en tête. »

Rose inspira lentement avant de regarder Dragomir dans les yeux. Elle chercha en même temps le lien. Elle entra dans son esprit. Elle fronça les sourcils et son regard se durcit.

« Elle ne sait pas encore comment, ni combien de temps cela lui prendra mais elle ... s'occupera de ton cas. »

« Eh bien, je lui souhaite bien du plaisir, » ricana Drago avec un sourire amusé accroché sur son visage. « Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même n'a pas pu le terrasser ni quand il était bébé, ni durant toutes ses études, ce n'est pas une petite Moroi prétentieuse et faible comme elle qui pourra le faire ! »

Il se redressa et regarda tout le monde.

« Juste à titre d'informations, pour que cela soit clair pour tout le monde, surtout vous Princesse Dragomir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un puissant mage noir qui faisait régner la terreur en Angleterre durant la dernière moitié du siècle dernier ! Lui et son groupe, les Mangemorts, ont torturé et tuer des centaines de personnes. Parmi elles, les parents d'Harry alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Il a réussi à survivre mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres est sans cesse revenu pour tenter d'achever son travail et reprendre le pouvoir et incarner la terreur dans les rues. Il n'a jamais réussi. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Dimitri, tendu.

« Je l'ai tué, » répondit sombrement Harry. « Pas par vengeance mais par nécessité. Cet homme incarnait le mal à l'état pur. Il ne faisait que torturer et tuer. Pour moi, la vengeance se fait autrement. »

« Et comment vous vengeriez-vous ? » demanda alors la Reine Tatiana.

La voix de cette dernière avait fait un étrange écho dans la salle devenue silencieuse. L'atmosphère était lourde alors que tous regardaient Harry. Le Survivant, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour Vasilissa Dragomir.

« Harry, tu as promis que tu ne ferais rien, » dit alors Rose.

« Pour cette fois, c'est clair, » confirma le sorcier en regardant sa fiancée puis la Reine. « Je ne ferais rien. Mais si je fais quelque chose, il faut savoir que je ne tue pas. J'ai certes commis des meurtres mais c'était la guerre. J'estime avoir les mains suffisamment sales comme cela. Non, ma vengeance aurait été plus retorse... »

« Tiens, tiens, un serpentard..., » commenta Drago, un sourcil relevé.

« Plutôt un Maraudeur, » rétorqua Rose qui avait entendu les histoires qu'Harry lui avait rapportées.

« Effectivement, un Maraudeur, » confirma Harry avec un rictus. « J'avais dans l'idée d'appliquer la loi du talion. Si Rose m'avait été enlevée et si on l'avait obligée à avorter, si on m'avait en somme privé de la vie de famille que je suis en train de construire avec elle, eh bien ... j'aurais fait exactement la même chose avec la personne responsable. Les souvenirs de l'incident dans la tête de Drago m'auraient suffi à déterminer mes victimes et j'aurais fait dès lors en sorte que toutes les personnes présentes à mon domicile ce jour-là ne puissent jamais fonder de famille. »

« Cela est impossible ! » s'écria alors Vasilissa depuis sa place.

Harry se tourna vers elle, le rictus toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

« Elle a peur, » lui murmura alors Rose à l'oreille.

Le rictus du Survivant s'élargit.

« Oh vraiment ? Laissez-moi vous dire une chose, Princesse. Impossible n'est pas sorcier. Et croyez-moi, une potion pour rendre une personne stérile, ça existe. Nous sommes très diversifiés en matière de potions, lotions, baumes, poisons et antidotes. De plus, un simple sortilège pour faire une ablation de l'utérus chez une femme ou une vasectomie chez un homme, c'est aussi simple que dire 'bonjour'. Cela prendrait en tout et pour tout quelques secondes, peut-être une ou deux minutes. Cela aurait été fait durant votre sommeil. Je me serais assuré que vous resteriez endormie. Vous n'auriez rien remarqué avant des mois. Voilà ce que j'aurais pu potentiellement faire si Rose ne s'était pas repliée comme elle l'a fait. Et vous ne devez votre salut et votre future vie de famille, si toutefois un homme veuille toujours de vous après mon petit laïus, que parce que Rose a refusé que je m'en prenne personnellement à vous ! »

La voix d'Harry s'était peu à peu teintée de colère et de haine à mesure de sa tirade. De la magie suintait de ses pores et la pression ambiante était angoissante. Drago vint poser une main sur son épaule et la presser en silence, lui intimant de se calmer. Ils n'étaient pas venus pour déclencher une guerre. Il était au contraire convenu que s'ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir ce qu'ils voulaient, ils disparaissaient sur le champ pour déménager dans un autre pays.

La Moroi responsable de toute cette histoire avait considérablement pâli. Il y avait toujours une lueur de colère dans son regard, et un coup d'oeil à Rose le confirma, mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de peur. Harry en était satisfait.


	17. La Requête

**Chapitre 17 : La Requête**

_La Moroi responsable de toute cette histoire avait considérablement pâli. Il y avait toujours une lueur de colère dans son regard, et un coup d'oeil à Rose le confirma, mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de peur. Harry en était satisfait. _

Il se tourna alors vers la Reine Moroi.

« Vous avez entendu ce que nous avions à dire, Reine Tatiana, » dit-il avec calme et assurance. « Vous savez ce que nous voulons. Nos demandes sont simples. Si Rose accepte de revenir travailler pour vous, protéger les vôtres, je ne serais jamais contre. Elle a été élevée pour faire cela et pour l'avoir vu à l'oeuvre, je dois admettre qu'elle sait y faire avec les vampires, les Strigoi. Elle peut revenir quand elle le souhaite. Ma seule et unique condition, c'est qu'elle reste bien loin de l'influence de la Princesse Vasilissa Dragomir. »

« Et je confirme, » termina Rose. « Je refuse catégoriquement de devenir la gardienne d'une femme qui a voulu s'en prendre à ma famille juste pour des désirs purement puérils et égoïstes. Il y a suffisamment de Moroi à protéger. Je demande à être affectée n'importe où ailleurs à mon retour. Sauf l'Angleterre. Le régime politique sorcier là-bas n'est pas très ... »

« C'est un régime devenu extrêmement raciste et il extermine les créatures sombres dont les vampires, qu'ils soient pures souches ou hybrides, » intervint Drago avec véhémence.

« En somme, nous, les Dhampirs et les Moroi, » expliqua Rose. « Mais aussi les Strigoi. Ils nous tuent tous. »

La Reine et ses conseillers gardèrent un moment le silence. La tension était à son comble dans la salle. Harry passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa fiancée et cette dernière le serra au niveau de la taille, la tête posée sur son épaule.

« Je vais en discuter avec mes conseillers, » fit alors la Reine. « Nous allons prendre les décisions qui s'imposent. Tout ceci est ... étrange. » Elle posa son regard sur la Dhampir. « Si vous ne souhaitez plus travailler auprès de la Princesse Dragomir, nous allons vous trouver une autre affectation quand vous nous reviendrez, Gardienne Hathaway. »

« Merci, Votre Majesté, » sourit Rose. « C'est très apprécié. »

Les deux sorciers et la Dhampir étaient sur le point de partir quand la Reine prit à nouveau la parole.

« Mes félicitations pour l'heureux événement. »

« Merci, » fit le couple avec un sourire avant de sortir de la salle avec Drago.

Ils parcoururent quelques dizaines de mètres avant de s'arrêter. Rose eut un soupir de soulagement.

« Cela s'est relativement bien passé, » dit-elle.

« Cela aurait pu être pire ? » demanda Drago.

« J'ai un passif ici malgré tout. Je n'ai pas un dossier tout à fait clean. J'ai été assez rebelle et j'ai eu des ennuis dans mon parcours pour devenir gardienne. Cela a été facile pour demander à être affectée ailleurs loin de Dragomir parce que la Reine le voulait déjà à l'origine. Et j'étais de toute façon assignée à la paperasse à ce moment-là. Mais maintenant, après plus de deux ans, les choses changent ... »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mon ange, » fit alors Harry.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller quelque part manger un bout ? » demanda ensuite la Dhampir. « Je meurs de faim. »

Les deux sorciers sourirent et ils sortirent tous les trois du bâtiment principal. Les hommes se laissèrent guider par la future mère à travers un autre bâtiment où il avait toutes les restaurations. Harry sourit en voyant qu'elle les menait vers une friterie.

« Drago, tu n'es pas contre la malbouffe, j'espère ? » fit-il, un brin amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? » demanda le blond, les sourcils froncés.

« Hamburger, frites, fricadelle, poulicroc, pita, mitraillette, ce genre de choses, » développa le Survivant.

« Je n'ai jamais essayé, je crois. »

« Cela se mange essentiellement avec les mains. »

« Là, j'en suis sûr. Je n'en ai jamais mangé ! »

« Il y a un début à tout, » sourit la Dhampir en s'engageant dans la file.


	18. Rencontre au Snack

**Chapitre 18 : Rencontre au Snack**

_« Drago, tu n'es pas contre la malbouffe, j'espère ? » fit-il, un brin amusé. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? » demanda le blond, les sourcils froncés. _

_« Hamburger, frites, fricadelle, poulicroc, pita, mitraillette, ce genre de choses, » développa le Survivant. _

_« Je n'ai jamais essayé, je crois. »_

_« Cela se mange essentiellement avec les mains. »_

_« Là, j'en suis sûr. Je n'en ai jamais mangé ! »_

_« Il y a un début à tout, » sourit la Dhampir en s'engageant dans la file. _

Ils passèrent commande et s'installèrent dans un coin, de telle manière à ce que les deux sorciers puissent avoir une vue parfaite sur l'ensemble de la salle. Ils avaient aussi, par sécurité, placé autour de leur table un sortilège de protection qui les tiendraient à l'abri de tout projectile, les Dhampirs étant munis de pistolets.

Harry avait choisi quelque chose de passe-partout pour le Sang-Pur. Un simple Cheeseburger avec une portion de frites alors qu'il avait lui-même pris quelque chose de bien plus piquant pour changer. Un Suprême Pepper. Rose ... eh bien ... elle avait commandé la moitié du menu proposé dans le snack tellement elle avait faim.

Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que les deux sorciers se tendent, leurs deux regards fixés sur un point de la salle. Rose remarqua rapidement cela et jeta un oeil derrière elle. Dimitri était présent avec Mia et Adrian. Elle soupira et retourna à sa nourriture. Les sorciers gardèrent leur baguette à portée de main tandis que les trois personnes avançaient vers eux.

« Est-ce qu'on peut se joindre à vous ? » demanda Mia avec un sourire.

La petite blonde avec beaucoup grandi et mûri depuis la dernière fois que Rose l'avait vue.

« C'est un pays libre, » répondit-elle en haussant des épaules.

« Je vais passer commande, » dit Adrian. « Je reviens. »

Dimitri s'installa en face de Rose, à coté d'Harry, dos au mur, afin de garder une vue sur la salle. Déformation professionnelle oblige. Adrian revint rapidement avec trois repas et s'installa juste à coté de la Dhampir pour lui passer un bras autour des épaules. Rose ne s'en formalisa pas. C'était Adrian ...

« Alors, Petite Dhampir ? Enceinte, hein... Mes félicitations. »

« Merci Adrian, » sourit la futur mère. « J'aurais préféré l'annoncer d'une autre manière... »

« Au moins cela a eu le mérite d'être clair, et tu auras la paix, » répliqua Mia avec un franc sourire avant de manger une bouchée de frites.

Rose releva un sourcil à cela.

« La Reine Tatiana a ordonné une injonction d'éloignement à la Princesse Dragomir, » expliqua Dimitri. « A moins qu'elle ne soit en danger et que tu sois la seule à pouvoir la sauver de son mauvais pas, elle n'a pas le droit de t'approcher à moins de cinquante mètres. »

« Acceptable, » dit alors Harry en hochant la tête. « Moi, cela me convient. Rose ? »

« Tant que j'ai la paix et que ma famille est heureuse et en sécurité, cela me convient également, » répondit-elle avant de reprendre son repas.

« N'empêche ! Comment elle a pu nous faire ça ?! » s'indigna Mia. « On est amis depuis l'Académie ! On a vécu certains trucs ensembles ! »

« Sans doute le pouvoir qui lui monte à la tête, » répondit Drago de sa voix traînante. « Cela peut transformer les gens au-delà de ce qu'on aurait cru possible. »

« Vous semblez parler par expérience, monsieur ... »

« Malfoy. » Le Sang-Pur soupira. « Je me représente. Lord Drago Malfoy. »

« Dimitri Belikov. »

« Mia Rinaldi. »

« Adrian Ivashkov. »

« Lord Harry Potter-Black. »

« Un Lord ? » s'étonna alors le Moroi de sang royal en se tournant vers la Dhampir. « Eh bien, Petite Dhampir, je pensais que tu n'aimais pas flirter avec la haute aristocratie... »

« Harry est différent, » répliqua cette dernière en haussant les épaules. « Il n'a pas été éduqué comme eux. Ce n'est pas un fils à papa qui a eu tout ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Il est quelqu'un de humble et courageux. Il se contente de peu. »

Le dit Harry sourit doucement aux propos de sa fiancée tandis que Drago redressa la tête, le nez relevé, faisant un peu plus sourire le Gryffondor.

« Je n'ai pris connaissance de mon statut qu'à l'âge de dix-huit ans, » continua ce dernier d'une voix neutre. « Avant cela, je me considérais comme une personne ... à défaut de normale et d'effacée, je vais dire ... oui, humble me convient bien. »

« C'est vrai qu'avec ta vie, tu aurais pu difficilement passer inaperçu, » grimaça Drago.

Les yeux des Moroi et du Dhampir se firent légèrement curieux.

« Harry est un héros national en Angleterre, » révéla Rose à la plus grande indignation de son fiancé.

« Rose ! »

« Mais c'est vrai ! Tu as tué l'autre cinglé pour sauver l'Angleterre sorcière ! »

« Ouais ... et après, ils m'ont fait passer pour un taré mental sous prétexte que j'ai survécu à l'Avada et que j'étais contre le nouveau régime politique qui tuait et tue encore des créatures innocentes ! Franchement, des fois, je me demande si Voldemort n'aurait pas été mieux. »

Rose et Drago levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette discussion.

« Tous les moldus y seraient passés, Potty, » soupira le blond. « Ainsi que les Nés-Moldus. Tu as bien fait de le terrasser et de devenir le passeur. Maintenant, laissons l'Angleterre s'effondrer toute seule. »

« Tu as des nouvelles ? » fit soudain le Sauveur en haussant un sourcil.

« Mère m'a informé que les derniers Zabini sont repartis en Italie rejoindre leur famille. Et les Nott sont partis en France si j'en crois certaines rumeurs. »

« Encore de l'argent en moins dans les caisses de l'Etat, » ricana Harry, mauvais. « Le Ministre doit s'en mordre les doigts ! »

Ils mangèrent encore en faisant connaissance avec les Moroi et Dimitri, bien que ce dernier restait la plupart du temps silencieux. Il n'était de nature loquace. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Rose ? »

« Oui, Mia ? » fit cette dernière.

« Est-ce que tu accepterais que de temps en temps, on vienne te rendre visite ? » demanda la Moroi. « Cela fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas pu passer un moment sympa. On a tout un tas de choses à se raconter. »

Rose échangea un regard avec Harry. Elle vit le sorcier hausser les épaules. Il n'était pas contre.

« Pourquoi pas, » répondit-elle en souriant. « Mais pense à téléphoner avant. »

« Ca marche. »

Une sonnerie se fit entendre et Harry sortit son téléphone. Il releva les yeux quelques secondes plus tard.

« Méda et Cissie demandent des nouvelles, » dit-il simplement.

« On peut rentrer après ..., » proposa Rose. « On a fini ici ... »

« Juste passer par le garage réduire la voiture et on transplane. »

Mia et Adrian repartirent chacun à leurs occupations, embrassant Rose et la félicitant. Dimitri resta plus longtemps. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la voiture d'Harry, le gardien prit le poignet de la jeune femme sans aucune violence ou arrière pensée.

« Rose, est-ce que je peux te parler ? En privé ? »

Ils s'écartèrent des deux sorciers sans pour autant être hors de vue. La Dhampir put voir le regard sombre de son ancien amant. Il était triste et empli d'incertitudes.

« Que me veux-tu, Camarade ? »

« C'est à cause de moi tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout ça quoi ? »

« Ton départ. »

« Oh, » comprit-elle. « Oui. Je savais que tu resterais auprès de Dragomir et comme j'étais assignée au bureau ... Je ne pouvais pas rester. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Je ... je ne vais pas dire que j'ai apprécié travailler pour ton père mais ... »

« Il ne t'a rien fait, j'espère ? »

Rose sourit et secoua doucement la tête.

« Non, » rit-elle. « Mais il a essayé. Je l'ai remis à sa place. J'étais chez lui pour travailler à sa sécurité et non pour occuper ses draps. Je n'allais pas le laisser m'ajouter à sa liste de conquêtes après ce qu'il avait fait à Olena ! Et puis, merde c'était ton père ! »

Dimitri eut à son tour un sourire. Il regarda ensuite les sorciers et plus précisément celui qui portait des lunettes.

« Es-tu heureuse avec lui ? »

« Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été, Dimitri, » répondit-elle avec sincérité. « J'ai été heureuse avec toi, mais comme tu l'as dit si souvent, les relations entre Dhampirs ne sont pas autorisées et ... après ce que tu m'as dit à l'église ... »

« Oui, je n'aurais pas dû. Je pensais que tu étais plus forte que cela. Je ne pensais pas que mes mots te blesseraient autant. »

Rose donna un coup de poing à l'épaule de son ancien amant et mentor.

« J'étais bouleversée. Mais j'ai vite compris que pour avancer, je devais m'éloigner de toi. Harry et moi, on est ... pareils. On est des survivants et on a consacré notre vie aux autres, à leur protection, à leur bien-être. Parfois même au détriment de notre propre vie. On a vu la mort de près... Il me comprend bien mieux que n'importe qui parce que nous avons subi des épreuves similaires. »

Elle vit l'acceptation et la résignation dans le regard brun de l'homme. Elle posa alors doucement une main sur son avant-bras.

« Dimitri, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai renoncé à toi que tu dois toi aussi renoncer à trouver la personne qui te conviendra. »

« Pour moi, il n'y avait que toi Roza... même de l'autre coté. »

« Dimitri le Strigoi n'éprouvait pas d'amour pour moi ... C'était de la luxure à l'état pur. » Elle secoua légèrement la tête. « Ecoute, pour le moment, on doit rentrer pour mettre nos amies au courant de la situation mais on pourra toujours se revoir. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es plus mon petit-ami qu'on ne peut pas être des amis. J'ai confiance en toi, Dimitri. Et n'oublie pas, tu resteras mon premier. Cela, personne, pas même Harry, ne pourra te l'enlever. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et glissa un morceau de papier dans sa main.

« Appelle-moi si jamais tu veux discuter, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle s'éloigna et prit la main d'Harry. Le sorcier l'embrassa amoureusement, Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Le Survivant prit ensuite la Dhampir dans ses bras et, après un dernier geste vers Dimitri Belikov, ils disparurent tous les trois dans un léger pop.

« Ca par contre, j'aurais du mal à m'y habituer, » murmura le gardien avant de repartir vers le bâtiment des résidences, où la Princesse Vasilissa vivait.


	19. Vous Pouvez Embrasser la Mariée

**Chapitre 19 : Vous Pouvez Embrasser la Mariée**

Dire qu'Harry était stressé et excité à la fois était un euphémisme. Pourtant, il restait d'apparence calme à l'extérieur. Un peu de tenue devant l'autel ! Il souriait juste. Il regardait les bancs qui s'étaient remplis peu à peu dans l'église. Tous ses amis et tous les Lords et Ladies anglais qu'il avait été contraint d'inviter par Narcissa pour 'question de protocole'. Voir présent à son mariage des personnes telles que Pansy Parkinson ou Théodore Nott n'était pas dans sa vision du mariage parfait mais en croisant leur regard ce jour-là, il avait compris qu'ils étaient tous comme Drago, des survivants de la guerre, autant que lui. Son sourire s'élargit quand il croisa le regard de Neville et Luna. Cette dernière tenait un poupon dans ses bras. Il y avait également Hagrid et quelques professeurs qu'il avait connus à Poudlard qui avaient fait le voyage. Il ne rata pas le petit sourire fier de son ancienne directrice de maison, Minerva McGonagall.

De l'autre coté de la salle, il y avait tous ceux qui s'étaient rassemblés pour Rose. Elle était malgré sa renommée explosive auprès des gardiens et de la reine plutôt bien appréciée et respectée. Dimitri Belikov, et sa famille qui avait tenu à faire le voyage, ainsi que quelques amis qu'elle s'était fait en Russie, ses camarades de l'Académie, Adrian Ivashkov et sa mère, Christian et Natasha Ozéra, Mia Rinaldi, Eddie Castilan et encore bien d'autres personnes qu'il ne lui avait pas encore été donné de rencontrer.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de son filleul. Il sourit alors qu'il le soulevait avec joie. Il était encore jeune et ne pouvait pas encore comprendre certaines choses, comme rester en place, par exemple... Il le cala sur sa hanche un moment, amusé alors que l'enfant parlait avec excitation.

« Il devient un beau garçon, » murmura Remus derrière lui.

Harry se retourna légèrement et sourit au Loup-Garou alors qu'il tournait inconsciemment la bague des Gaunt autour de son doigt. Il avait tenu à ce que sa famille soit là également pour assister à son mariage.

« Il y a ton papa qui te regarde, Teddy, » murmura alors Harry avec un sourire à l'oreille de son filleul.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais lui dire ? »

« Que je l'aime très fort ! Et maman aussi ! Est-ce que maman est là aussi ? »

« Sûrement... Mais elle, je ne peux pas la voir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'étais pas assez proche d'elle. »

« Est-ce que je pourrais les voir ? »

« Quand tu seras bien plus grand, je te promets que tu pourras les voir, petit Maraudeur. »

« Par Merlin, dis-moi qu'il ne devient pas comme nous ! »

« Il deviendra une vraie calamité pour les professeurs de l'école dans laquelle il ira, » rit doucement le Gryffondor avec son regard malicieux.

Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire tandis Lily et Severus souriaient doucement. Remus, lui, levait les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Ils étaient tous de petits fauteurs de troubles... enfin, petit... en fonction du point de vue.

« Toi, tu as encore fait quelque chose que cela ne m'étonnerait pas, » fit Drago en approchant.

« Eh bien, il se pourrait que j'ai hérité d'un certain artefact qui me permet de voir certaines personnes qui me sont chers. T'as par hasard quelque chose à dire à ton parrain ? »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais en voyant le regard sérieux de son ami, il comprit qu'il lui disait la vérité.

« Pas devant toi ! » fit immédiatement le Serpentard qui ne devait qu'à son self-contrôle de ne pas rougir. « Je pourrais voir un jour cet artefact ? »

« Seulement si tu promets de me le rendre, la Fouine. »

« Cela va de soi, le Balafré. »

Ils sourirent, tels de vieux amis, devant l'assemblée et leurs familles.

« Dis-lui que je suis fier de lui, Harry, » fit alors Severus Snape. « Je ne lui ai jamais dit. »

Le Sauveur répéta les paroles du Maître des Potions et vit des étincelles de bonheur dans le regard en fusion de son ami et témoin de mariage. Il lui serra doucement l'épaule alors qu'il le voyait lutter contre les larmes de joie. Harry relâcha son filleul pour qu'il retourne auprès de sa grand-mère.

Rose apparut au bout de l'allée centrale, dans une robe de mariée qui lui allait parfaitement. Narcissa et Androméda y avait veillé. Même la présence de son ventre arrondi n'enlaidissait pas sa silhouette. Tout au contraire, cela l'embellissait alors qu'elle s'avançait en compagnie de son père vers l'autel. Le sorcier sourit tendrement quand Ibrahim Mazur embrassa sa fille et lui tendit sa main. Harry s'en saisit sans hésitation alors qu'il faisait monter les quelques marches restantes à sa future épouse.

Ils avaient décidé de se marier selon les coutumes sorcières et moldues. Ils joignirent dès lors leurs mains pour que le prêtre puissent les sceller ensemble par un lien magique. Quand le rituel devant Magia fut terminé, ils échangèrent leurs voeux moldus ainsi que leurs anneaux.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, » dit le prêtre avec un sourire avant d'applaudir.

Harry embrassa sa, dès à présent, femme avec tellement d'amour qu'ils se sentirent tous deux dans un cocon au point d'oublier lors d'un instant la présence de toute l'assemblée qui les applaudissaient.

« Nous sommes toi très fiers de toi, Harry chéri, » murmura sa mère à son oreille. « Et vous, Rose, veiller sur lui. »

« Je vous le promets, Lily, » répondit la Dhampir avec un sourire. « Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »

Ils sortirent de l'église pour rejoindre la salle de réception où ils passèrent une excellente soirée, chacun rencontrant des personnes du monde de l'autre.

« Dis-moi, Harry, » fit soudain Luna de son air rêveur alors qu'elle et son mari venaient le saluer. « Comment tu as fait pour qu'il n'y ait aucun journaliste ? »

« Oh ... eh bien ... j'ai peut-être discuté avec trois Maraudeurs bien connus de Poudlard et un certain Maître des Potions qui a plus d'un tour dans son sac, » répondit le Gryffondor avec un sourire.

Il entendit quelqu'un pouffer derrière lui et il se tourna pour voir le regard amusé de son ancien professeur de Métamorphose.

« Vous ne faites jamais rien comme les autres, n'est-ce pas, Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Et ce n'est certainement pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer ! »

Tous les amis à proximité qui l'avaient entendus éclatèrent de rire. Effectivement, Harry était connu pour cela depuis qu'il avait un an... Le sorcier embrassa son épouse et passa la plus belle soirée de sa vie.


	20. James Mason Potter

**Chapitre 20 : James Mason Potter**

Harry, Drago et Rose étaient à la Cour Royale. Ils traînaient avec Mia, Christian et Adrian dans un bar et discutaient de tout et de rien.

« Eh ! Tu connais pas la dernière, Petite Dhampir ? »

« Vas-y, je t'écoute, Adrian, » sourit cette dernière en buvant une gorgée de son coca.

A presque neuf mois de grossesse, il était absolument hors de question qu'elle boive de l'alcool !

« Notre cher Christian a rompu ! »

« Non ! » Elle se tourna vers le concerné. « C'est vrai ça, Sparky ? »

« Elle ne parlait que de vengeance à l'encontre de ton mari alors ... Au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu marre et j'ai rompu nos fiançailles. Je préfère encore être tout seul et ne pas être complice d'un quelconque crime ! J'ai déjà le fardeau de la connerie de mes parents sur le dos. Je ne veux pas avoir ça en plus et me faire exécuter juste parce que Vasilissa est égoïste ! Merci mais j'ai encore quelques principes ! »

Ils rirent doucement et Rose donna une bise au Moroi pour le remercier et le consoler. Le pauvre se retrouvait de nouveau célibataire après tout ce temps en couple avec une princesse. Avec Mia qui avait commencé à sortir avec Drago, il ne lui restait plus qu'Adrian pour les soirées solitaires... Quoique ... Adrian pouvait très facilement se trouver un troupeau de jeunes femmes à draguer avec son charisme légendaire.

« T'inquiète pas, tu la trouveras la perle rare. »

« On verra, Rozie. Je ne suis pas pressé de me remettre en couple pour le moment. J'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ma liberté. »

« Et tu as bien raison, l'ami, » sourit Drago, un bras autour des épaules de son amante, possessif. « Rien de tel qu'un peu de liberté de temps en temps. »

« Dis-le, si je t'ennuie, Dray, » fit la Moroi à coté de lui.

« Jamais, Love, » rit le blond. « Je parlais de ma liberté par rapport au protocole que je suivais à la lettre quand j'étais plus jeune. »

Mia sourit tandis qu'Harry ricanait.

« C'est vrai que tu avais un de ses balais dans le cul à l'époque, » commenta-t-il, récoltant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ami.

Ils rirent doucement et continuèrent à discuter. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Adrian regarde Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tout va bien, Petite Dhampir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, » fit le Moroi en posant son verre de brandi. « Mais je dirais que ton aura a changé. »

« C'est rien. Je suis juste un peu ... inconfortable. »

« Inconfortable comment ? » fit Harry soucieux.

« Je ne sais pas ... inconfortable, » répondit-elle simplement.

Harry échangea un regard avec Drago avant de sortir sa baguette de sa manche.

« Tu veux bien que je fasse une petite vérification ? »

« Je t'en prie, » sourit la Dhampir.

Harry agita silencieusement sa baguette au-dessus de son épouse. Il pâlit drastiquement.

« Euh ... Dray ... »

« Quoi ? » Le blond avisa le regard du Gryffondor. « Quoi ? Maintenant ? » Harry hocha lentement la tête. « Merde ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se ..., » commença Rose avant de s'interrompre.

Elle avait senti quelque chose couler entre ses jambes. Elle soupira.

« C'est bon. Je crois que j'ai compris. » Elle se leva sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis. « C'est l'heure d'aller à l'hôpital, » expliqua-t-elle.

Les deux hommes Moroi froncèrent les sourcils tandis que le visage de Mia s'illuminait.

« Alors, file ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant. « Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! »

Les deux sorciers se levèrent et Harry conduisit son épouse à l'extérieur du bar. Adrian s'occupa immédiatement de l'addition et tous partirent à la suite du couple. Ils se dirigèrent non pas vers un hôpital sorcier, Rose venant de commencer le travail, elle ne pouvait pas transplaner. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'hôpital Moroi où elle fut directement acceptée. En soi, un accouchement restait un accouchement, sorcier ou moldu, le fait restait le même. Drago prit toutefois l'initiative d'aller chercher une sage-femme dans un hôpital sorcier pour vérifier que tout irait bien. C'était la procédure classique avec les enfants de sorciers.

Ils furent arrivés à la moitié du chemin quand Rose sentit la première contraction. Elle siffla.

« Je préfère encore me ramasser un coup de la part d'un Strigoi, » maugréa-t-elle sous la douleur.

« On va te donner une potion contre la douleur dès qu'on pourra, » promit Harry en la soutenant.

Rose fut emmenée dans une chambre et Harry resta avec elle tout du long, lui tenant la main, lui massant de temps en temps le bas du dos, sans trop savoir quoi faire pour la soulager. Une chance qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il avait posé un sortilège de protection sur sa main, sinon la Dhampir l'aurait déjà depuis longtemps broyée !

Quand vint le moment, elle fut rapidement allongée sur un lit afin de pousser. Cela dura longtemps encore, une éternité aux yeux du sorcier qui assistait à un accouchement pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'aimait pas entendre Rose crier. Ou du moins pas comme ça ... Il n'aimait pas non plus la voir souffrir. Ce fut alors avec soulagement quand il la sentit enfin se relâcher alors que leur bébé voyait le monde pour la première fois.

Il l'embrassa doucement alors qu'il la soutenait toujours. Elle tremblait légèrement et elle était en nage. Il attendit que la sage-femme (sorcière) fasse l'examen tant de son épouse que de son fils avant de lancer sur les deux un sort de chaleur. Rose, malgré sa fatigue, prit son enfant dans le creux de ses bras et le berça doucement.

« Bienvenue dans la famille, James Mason Potter, » dit-elle avec joie.

Harry sourit et embrassa son épouse avec lenteur mais passion. Il avait maintenant sa famille. Ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Il était un homme comblé.


	21. Epilogue : Treize ans plus tard

**Epilogue : Treize ans plus tard ...**

Drago rangeait ses feuilles de cours et demandait à ses élèves un essai sur l'histoire Moroi sur le siècle de leur choix avec au moins une personnalité qui avait marqué leur civilisation, en lien ou non avec la société magique.

Il était devenu professeur d'histoire à l'Académie Saint Vladimir tandis que son épouse, Mia, était devenue professeur de mathématiques. Naturellement, sa nature de sorcier avait fait qu'il avait ouvert un nouveau monde aux Moroi et aux Dhampir. Certains adultes venaient même suivre ses cours, voire des conférences qu'il donnait avec sa mère ou même encore Harry alors qu'ils expliquaient et racontaient les beautés de leur monde, ainsi que certains points sombres de leur histoire.

Petit à petit, la société moroi s'ouvrait au monde magique, certains couples s'étaient déjà formés et des enfants dhampirs-sorciers – aujourd'hui encore en bas âge – franchissaient les portes des écoles. Petit à petit se développerait sans doute des sections de cours de magie pour eux ou ils iraient faire des formations complémentaires dans le collège sorcier de leur choix, évitant naturellement l'Angleterre qui malgré les années et son effondrement économique restait toujours extrêmement raciste envers les créatures magiques.

Trois enfants vinrent le voir et il sourit.

« Prêt pour de la métamorphose ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire alors qu'il les emmenait dans son bureau pour un cours privé.

« Oui, » répondirent les trois Dhampir-sorciers.

Il s'agissait de sa propre fille, Rena Malfoy, toute aussi blonde que ses parents avec les yeux des ancêtres sorciers et des oreilles pointues, faisant ressortir le patrimoine elfique plus que chez son père, ainsi que les deux des enfants de Rose et Harry, James et Lily. Sirius était encore trop jeune pour pratiquer la magie.

« Sinon, Drago, est-ce que tu sais ce que Papa nous prépare pour la sortie à la réserve ? » demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn.

« Non, il n'a pas jugé bon de m'en informer. On va juste voir quelques créatures magiques. Probablement pas un dragon, cela dit, » termina-t-il en riant alors qu'il sortait trois tasses de thé. « A vos exercices. »

Les trois jeunes s'installèrent autour de la table que le blond avait fait installer dans son bureau. Drago les observa un moment, les conseillant de temps à autre, leur expliquant avec patience les différentes erreurs ou difficultés rencontrées afin qu'ils puissent s'améliorer.

« Quand est-ce qu'on pourra apprendre à se battre avec notre magie ? » demanda James qui était le plus fougueux des trois.

« Ca, tu t'arranges avec ton père, » fit le blond en secouant la tête. « C'est lui qui s'occupera de cette partie de l'enseignement. Il est bien meilleur duelliste que moi. » Il se pencha en avant pour continuer dans un murmure. « Ne lui dites jamais que j'ai dit ça. »

Les enfants sourirent et secouèrent vivement la tête tout en lui promettant qu'ils resteraient muets comme des tombes. Ils reprirent leurs exercices avec leur tasse tandis que Drago commençait à corriger des copies tout en restant un minimum attentif à ce qu'ils faisaient.

xXxXxXx

Drago et Rose se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre et donnaient des instructions très strictes afin que personne ne soit laissé derrière. C'était le jour de l'excursion à la réserve où travaillait Harry. Ils en organisaient souvent. A propos, j'avais oublié de mentionner. Rose ne voulant plus être assignée à Vasilissa Dragomir qui était devenue une vraie peste aigrie, avait accepté un poste en tant que gardienne et professeure à l'Académie. Ainsi elle diffusait son savoir technique aux novices tout en continuant de les protéger contre la menace Strigoi.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, elle se tendit. Elle avait senti _sa _présence. Toutefois, la princesse semblait l'ignorer ce qui était parfait. Elle salua par contre chaleureusement son gardien.

« Bonjour, camarade ! »

« Bonjour, Roza ! » dit Dimitri avec un sourire, acceptant avec plaisir l'étreinte amicale. « C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? »

« Aucune idée. J'ai pas demandé. Mais vu le secteur, » continua-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. « Cela sera un animal puissant, ça c'est sûr. »

« Tu as déjà visité ? »

« Plus d'une fois, » admit la Dhampir tout en levant la main pour faire signe à son mari.

Elle enjoignit le groupe à la suivre calmement afin de ne pas déranger les créatures qui vivaient là. Le groupe se constituait tant de Moroi que de Dhampirs, des élèves comme d'autres personnes curieuses venant de la Cour Royale. Tout le monde était accepté.

« Wouah... » firent les élèves de tous âges en voyant les magnifiques créatures ailées.

« Oh non ! » fit Drago en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda directement Rose alors que tout le groupe s'était arrêté. « Un problème ? »

« Ce n'est rien, mon ange, » rit doucement Harry alors qu'il caressait l'encolure d'un hippogriffe à la robe rouge-brun. « Drago a juste eu une mauvaise expérience avec un hippogriffe quand il était adolescent. Cela a porté un coup à son ego. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda un enfant Moroi.

« Il s'est fait griffé par Buck parce qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise, » dit le gryffondor en approchant. « Voyez-vous les amis, un hippogriffe est une créature très fière, et surtout assez pointilleuse sur la politesse. Je vous déconseille vivement de l'insulter ou vous finirez en charpie parce que leurs griffes. Je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas du toc ! »

« Non c'est sûr, » marmonna Drago en se massant distraitement le bras.

« Est-ce qu'on peut le toucher ? » demanda une Dhampir.

Harry sourit doucement devant tant d'enthousiasme.

« Vous pourrez. Mais d'abord, laissez-moi vous expliquer quelques règles à suivre en présence des hippogriffes en dehors de la politesse. Nous ne voulons pas d'accidents, n'est-ce pas ? » Il frappa dans les mains. « James, approche fiston. Tu vas montrer l'exemple. »

Ainsi, il parla des hippogriffes, comment se comporter avec eux, se remémorant avec nostalgie de son premier cours de soin aux créatures magiques en compagnie d'Hagrid. Il leur parla de leur alimentation, de leur cycle de reproduction, bref. Il raconta tout jusqu'aux petites anecdotes. Il permit aussi, avec prudence bien sûr – Drago renchérissant sur le fait qu'il ne fallait SURTOUT pas les insulter –, que les enfants et quelques adultes les touchent, voire pour les plus téméraires de monter sur le dos d'une des créatures.

Il vola quelques instants avec certains d'entre eux, lui sur son balai pour avoir plus de liberté de mouvement et de vitesse de réaction en cas de problème. Normalement, personne ne devrait être blessé en cas de chute vu que Drago était resté au sol, baguette sortie. Mais prudence étant mère de sûreté... Il rattrapa quand même une jeune Moroi qui avait du mal à se tenir sur les épaules d'un hippogriffe à la robe bleu-grise.

« Accroche-toi, » lui dit-il alors qu'il la calait derrière lui, tenant ses bras fin autour de sa propre taille.

Il descendit en douceur pour la déposer au sol, en sécurité, avant de remonter en flèche, faisant une petite roulade au passage, pour rejoindre le groupe d'hippogriffe. Les personnes à terre regardaient le spectacle, amusés et émerveillés par sa beauté.

« Quel crâneur, » soupira Drago avec un rictus. « Il en rate jamais une... »

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est né avec son balai en main, » rit Rose en se caressant le ventre.

Le Serpentard remarqua son geste et lui donna un coup de coude, un sourcil relevé, interrogateur. Elle mit un doigt devant sa bouche.

« Shhh, je ne lui ai pas encore dit, » dit-elle doucement.

« Félicitation, Berzerker, » sourit le Sang-Pur. « Il sera heureux de l'apprendre. »

« Comme à chaque fois. »

« Apprendre quoi ? » demanda Dimitri, curieux.

« Disons que j'ai un petit quatrième en route, » sourit la Dhampir alors qu'elle observait son mari faire le fou sur son balai tout en veillant à la sécurité des enfants perchés sur le dos des hippogriffes.

Dimitri sourit à son tour et félicita son ancienne élève et meilleure amie, à défaut de petite amie. Il était déjà honoré de pouvoir faire partie de sa vie et d'être le parrain de son aîné. Ils passèrent une excellente journée à la réserve naturelle magique.

Quelques mois plus tard naquit un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il fut baptisé Severus Remus en l'honneur de deux hommes qui s'étaient sacrifié pour Harry. Ainsi les noms de ceux qui avaient les plus chers au coeur du couple ne furent jamais oubliés et on garda leur histoire en mémoire, des héros pour la famille.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Mason ... Tous ne furent jamais oubliés et avaient tous leur place sur le manteau de la cheminée du Manoir Potter-Black, au même titre que de nombreux amis disparus avec leurs noms afin que jamais on ne les oublie non plus. Leurs histoires furent toujours racontées, même bien après la mort du Sauveur du monde sorcier britannique.

**FIN**

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review. Cela fait toujours plaisir.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.

Je prévois de commencer deux nouvelles fics. La première, _Harriet Potter-Prince ou une autre histoire d'Harry Potter, _qui est un point de vue et une suite en parallèle avec la fic de Maggie Zel, _Merryl Evans et le Berceau de Magia_. (Elle n'est pas encore finie mais nous serons déjà partis pour la publication de plus de 60 chapitres à partir de maintenant).

L'autre fic se trouve être _Mon Jardin Secret_, une petite romance Snarry issue d'un défi de Nekopath que je remercie déjà vivement d'avoir partagé.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires,

A bientôt,

Memepotter952504


End file.
